DIFFERENCE
by barbiebaek61
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! Berpacaran dengan Baekhyun karena rasa bersalah. Namun ia menyukai karena bisa menikmati tubuh baekhyun. Ketika ia sedang menikmati perannya, ia harus bertunangan dengan Luhan yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental? Ini gila. Boyxboy. YAOI. Rate bisa berubah. HUNHAN HUNBAEK CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

Chapter SUMMARY

 **WARNING**

ini ff yaoi/boyslove/boyxboy so untuk menghindari bash, kalo gasuka jangan baca yaaa.. saling menghargai okeyy. Btw ini juga ff pertama jadi maaf kalo berantakan.

 **AUTHOR**

Barbie Baekhyun

 **Main Cast:**

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

 **Other Cast:**

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

KIM JONG IN

DO KYUNGSOO

OTHER OTP EXO

 **Rating**

M++

 **Genre**

Drama, hurt, bromance.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~~~~~~~HAPPY READING~~~~~~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Siapa yg tidak kenal Sehun namja tampan Kingka SM High School yang banyak di kagumi semua siswa sekolah walaupun sikapnya yg dingin dan arrogant tetap membuat para yeoja mati penasaran. Bahkan tak sedikit namja yang menganga oleh pesona seorang Oh Sehun.

"Yak! coba lihat betapa tampan nya dia ketika turun dari mobil mewah itu"

"Aku hanya bisa menganga melihat pesona nya"

"Ne, andai saja aku menjadi kekasihnya, tak kan aku biarkan dia lepas dariku" sekumpulan yeoja terlihat berkumpul mengagumi sang pangeran sekolah ketika sampai di halaman sekolah.

Sehun mendengar semua orang tengah berbisik tentangnya. Ia pun tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Karena itu, dengan angkuh ia berjalan dengan mengangkat dagunya, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku, dengan tas yang hanya iya pakai di lengan kanan nya Ugh~ aku pun tak kuasa membayangkannya.

"Lihat dia dengan gaya rambut itu!" Seorang namja terpesona dengan rambut Sehun yang memperlihatkan dahi seksinya

Namja tinggi terlihat geram dengan pujian pujian yang di tujukan kepada sang pangeran.

"Ah aku juga bisa seperti dia, dipuja oleh setiap wanita. Lihat saja aku akan lebih mempesona darinya." Dengan suara keras dari belakang kerumunan itu.

Beberapa yang mendengarnya menoleh ke arah namja tinggi itu dengan wajah jengkel.

"Hahaha mana bisa dia menjadi seperti Oh Sehun dengan tubuh kelewat tinggi dan telinga besarnya" beberapa yoeja tertawa mendengar penuturan temannya.

Namun jauh dari kerumunan itu ada seorang namja dengan mata bulan sabit terlihat sedang menundukkan wajahnya sambil sesekali melihat ke arah kerumunan.

Ia tak cukup berani untuk berada bersama mereka. 'Sepertinya mengagumi mu dari kejauhan lebih baik' gumamnya dalam hati.

Semua yang melihat pesona Oh Sehun memang seperti setrum pada jantungnya, bagi banyak yeoja, bagi namja yang hanya sekedar iri, begitupun dengan namja mungil ini. Dari kejauhan sama, ia tak mampu mengontrol detak jantungnya ketika matanya tepat pada mata Oh Sehun. Untuk itu ia lebih memilih disini, tak ada yang melihatnya. Karena semua siswa menyambut kedatangan sang pangeran sekolah.

Sehun bangga dengan situasi ini, ketika semua orang memujinya. Tapi semua berakhir ketika-

Kriiiiiing

Krrriiiiiing

Kriiiiing

Yap bel masuk sudah berbunyi, dengan terpaka semuanya bubar dan masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

* * *

Lalu bagaimana nasib sang pangeran Kingka SM High School ketika harus bertunangan dengan namja cantik yang memiliki kebutuhan khusus?

 **TBC**

Siapa tuh yang di pojokan?

Siapa tuh yang ngagumin diem diem?

Penasaran? Review yaaaa!

Btw mau say big thanks to **Yong** yang udah ngarahin gua buat publish ini ff hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**

Ini ff yaoi, boyslove, boysxboys, so dont read if you dont like. Untuk menghindari yg namanya bash lebih baik jangan dibaca kalo gasuka yaa... dan juga NC 21++++ hehe gakdeng.

 **Author**

Barbie Baekhyun

 **Main Cast**

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

BYUN BAEKHYUN

 **Other Cast**

PARK CHANYEOL

KIM JONG IN

DO KYUNGSOO

OTHER OTP EXO

 **Rating**

M++

 **Genre**

Drama, hurt, bromance,

.

.

.

.

 **-BARBIEBAEK61 PRESENT-**

.

.

.

.

 ****DIFFERENCE****

.

.

.

.

 **~~~~~HAPPY READING~~~~~**

.

.

.

.

Sore ini adalah pelajaran membosankan Donghae seosangnim. Semuanya memperhatikan Donghae kecuali namja mungil di pojokkan yang sedang memainkan pulpen dengan tatapan penuh arti ke arah Oh Sehun.

Byun Baekhyun namja yang mengagumi Oh Sehun dalam diam ini, dari tadi sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang di jelaskan Donghae.

"Baekhyun!"

...

"Baekhyun!"

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN" panggilan Donghae membuyarkan lamunan seeorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan? Kau tidak suka pelajaranku?"

"Ti-tidak seosangnim.."

"Lalu ada apa? Kenapa kau melamun? Dan kenapa kau menatap Oh Sehun seperti itu?"

Deg~

Baekhyun membeku. 'Bagaimana ini guru bisa tahu' gumamnya. Poor baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia malu. Malu dengan teman temannya, dan juga dengan Sehun.

Sehun sempat melirik ke arah Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Ti...tidak seosangnim, itu hanya kebetulan. Aku hanya sedang tidak berkonsentrasi jadi melamun. Maafkan aku." Ucapnya sedikit gugup

"Baiklah, jangan diulangi lagi Baek, jika kau ada masalah, selesaikanlah dulu jangan sampai mengganggu belajarmu"

"I..iya saem, terimakasih"

* * *

Kriiiiing~

Kriiiiiiing~

"Baik, kelas kita akhiri sampai disini. Sampai ketemu lain waktu. Selamat sore" tutup Donghae

"Selamat sore, saem!" Kelas menjawab serentak

Baekhyun merapihkan buku buku dengan tergesa gesa kemudian lari keluar kelas. Oh Sehun yang penasaran pun mengikutinya.

Baekhyun pergi ke atap sekolah, tempatnya dapat menenangkan segala beban pikirannya.

"Kenapa aku seperti ini?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa

Baekhyun bingung, ia duduk di pojok atap sekolah sambil melipat kakinya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Ia ingin bercerita tapi entah pada siapa. Baekhyun adalah siswa anti sosial yang sebenarnya sangat butuh teman.

Teman namjanya tak mau berteman dengannya karna baekhyun terlalu lemah tidak seperti namja lainnya. Ia juga cantik seperti yeoja. Tapi baekhyun juga tidak mau berteman dengan yeoja.

"Apa aku benar benar jatuh cinta pada Sehun?"

"Tidak..."

"Tidak boleh"

"Aku tak pantas dengannya. Tapi jantung ini selalu berdebar ketika aku melihatnya"

"Aku tak bisa mengaturnya"

"Aaarrghh aku harus apa?" Baekhyun menangis

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apa apa" suara itu... baekhyun sangat tahu. Suara yang selalu membuat jantungnya bekerja tidak normal.

ia buru buru menghapus air matanya, berusaha memasang wajah senormal mungkin.

"K-kau sejak kapan?" Tanya nya gugup

"Aku sering kesini, namun hari ini kau berisik sekali." Jawabnya santai, kemudian duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"B..b..berarti..." ucapnya terhenti 'berarti ia mendengar semua?' Lanjut baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kau tak perlu takut seperti itu, memang ada apa kalau aku dengar?"

Baekhyun stuck.

"Kau menarik juga, kau cantik"

BLUSHHH

'ini apalagi Tuhannnn'

"Sebaiknya kau jangan disini, aku ingin sendiri" ucap Baekhyun mencoba ketus

"Mwo? Kau mengusirku? Lagipula ini tempat umum" ucap Sehun dengan tetap duduk di samping Baekhyun

"Baiklah aku yang pergi" baekhyun hendak bangun namun tangannya tertahan.

"Tetaplah disini, temani aku"

Baekhyun bingung, senang, ahh semua perasaan ada pada dirinya saat ini.

Ia senang jika Sehun sendiri yang memintanya untuk menemani namun ia juga tak ingin berada disini. Takut jika Sehun mendengar detak jantungnya.

Tapi ia yakin Sehun mendengar. Mereka hanya berdua, tempatnya sepi pula. Hanya suara hembusan angin yang terdengar.

Mereka hanya larut dalam diam, tanpa kata. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Baekhyun gelisah, ia gugup jadi ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk mulai bicara. Melihat Sehun saja ia sangat takut. Jadi ia lebih memilih diam menatap langit senja dari atap sekolah.

Sehun pun sama, ia tak ingin memulai pembicaraan namun bukan karena gugup seperti yang Baekhyub alami, ia hanya ingin diam, tenang. Ia suka.

Cukup lama mereka berada dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya Sehun tak mampu menahan ngantuk karena angin yang terus meniup matanya. Ia tertidur di bahu Baekhyun. Sontak membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Yak! Kau berat" akhirnya baekhyun menemukan kata kata untuk menutupi gugupnya.

Jantungnya bekerja semakin keras, ia tak mampu mengontrolnya, dari pada ia salting jadi lebih baik pergi saja. Baekhyun mendorong kepala Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya agar bersandar pada tembok, lalu ia bergegas pergi.

Baekhyun tidak tahu, Sehun tidaklah sepenuhnya tidur. Ia juga tak tahu kalau tingkahnya membuat senyuman kecil di bibir Sehun. Namun Sehun kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

.

 ****DIFFERENCE****

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" ucapnya malas

"Hey, Baek! Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini? Apa menyenangkan?" Tanya eomma

"Menyenangkan apanya? Hhh aku benci hari ini"

BRAKKK

Baekhyun menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Huh, anak itu benar benar. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa dia patah hati? Hahahaha" eomma baekhyun bicara sendiri dengan bahagianya sambil mengaduk sup yang ia buat untuk makan siangnya dengan Baekhyun.

* * *

"Aaaarrghhhhh, Oh Sehun..." baekhyun bicara pada ponselnya yang menampilkan walpaper seorang Oh Sehun.

"Sehun, apa kau tahu, aku sangat mengagumimu tapi aku tak akan bisa bersama denganmu. Untuk mimpi saja aku tak berani"

"Aku rasa aku memang benar benar jatuh pada pesona mu Sehun"

"Tapi aku tak bisa berada di dekatmu, aku terlalu takut pada perasaan ini"

"Aku juga tak berharap kau membalasnya, hari ini aku bahagia bisa bersama mu meskipun sebentar. Terimakasih Oh Sehun" lalu baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap foto tersebut dengan jarinya.

"BAEKHYUNNN"

"Baekhyun turunlah makan siangnya sudah siap!" Teriak eomma dari lantai 1

"Ne, eomma. Baek ganti baju dulu!" Balasnya teriak.

Seperti biasa mereka hanya makan berdua, ya, tanpa appa baekhyun. Appa baekhyun bekerja sebagai pelaut yang hanya pulang setahun sekali. Ia baru pulang sebulan yang lalu dan akan pulang 11 bulan lagi.

"Siapa yang membuat anak eomma marah marah seperti tadi hm?"

"Eommaa..." rengek Baekhyun karna digoda eommanya

"Kau seperti anak perawan yang sedang jatuh cinta, Baek"

"Eomma aku ini namja"

"Eomma juga tahu, kan eomma yang melahirkan mu Baek. Tapi hanya kelamin saja yang namja, semua kelakuan mu seperti yeoja, bahkan kau cantik seperti eomma"

"Mwo? Eomma itu benar eomma ku atau bukan sih?"

"Hahahaha, baek kenapa kau tak pernah membawa teman ku ke rumah? Teman yeoja mungkin" tanya nya mulai serius

"Untuk apa eomma? Bertemu di sekolah juga cukup kan?"

"Apa kau tidak berfikiran untuk berpacaran Baek? Dulu waktu eomma seumurmu, eomma punya banyak pacar. Tapi kenapa anak eomma tidak laku begini"

"Um, eomma waktu eomma jatuh cinta rasanya seperti apa?"

"Wah anak eomma sedang jatuh cinta rupanya. Hahaha eomma terus saja memikirkan orang itu, mimpi pun tentangnya. Eomma ingin berasamanya tapi ketika kesempatan itu ada, eomma lebih memilih pergi. Jantung eomma bekerja terlalu cepat eomma tak mampu mengontrolnya. Tapi eomma suka debaran itu. Itu hanya eomma rasakan pada cinta pertama"

...

Baekhyun bungkam. Kenapa cerita eommanya sama dengannya? Jadi Sehun cinta pertama? Debarannya. Ya baekhyun suka debarannya. Ia kembali melamun.

"Baek"

"Baekhyun"

"N-ne eomma maaf baekhyun melamun"

"Siapa orang yang beruntung itu hm?"

"Dia pangeran sekolah eomma, aku hanya bisa mengaguminya dari jauh. Semua yeoja ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Yeoja yeoja itu cantik, kaya, sosialita, yang seperti itu Sehun tidak mau. Apalagi aku yg hanya namja dari kalangan biasa"

"Baek"

"Dia begitu sempurna eomma, dia tinggi, tampan, pintar, anak dari pemilik sekolah, pewaris utama perusahan Kingka Corp. Bahkan dekat dengannya pun aku tak sanggup"

"Baek"

"Hhhh eomma... apa aku harus menghilangkan perasaan ini?"

"Baek dengar eomma. Biarkan saja perasaan itu ada, kau pantas merasakannya. Untuk perasaan mu yang di balas atau tidak, biar waktu yang menjawab. Lakukan yang dapat membuat hatimu bahagia, Baek. Jangan paksakan dirimu" ia mengatakan dengan lembut, penuh perasaan. Tersenyum. Lalu memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ne, arraseo eomma. Eomma memang yang terbaik. Terimakasih eomma"

.

.

.

 ****DIFFERENCE****

.

.

.

"Aku lapar belikan aku makanan" perintahnya pada seorang pelayan

"Baik, tuan akan saya belikan" ia membungkuk sesudah merapihkan sepatu dan jas sekolah yang dilepas sembarang oleh sang tuan rumah.

Pelayan itu lalu pergi dan menutup pintu, namja putih ini langsung melempar tubuhnya ke kasur king size nya.

"Dia... menarik juga" lamunan namja putih ini buyar ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

"Yeobseo? Siapa ini?"

"Ah apa kau lupa dengan suara ini?" Terderngar sedikit teriakan dari sebrang sana.

"Yak! Apa ini kyungsoo?" Tebaknya yakin

"Hahahaha akhirnya kau ingat. Hey bisa kita bertemu di cafe dekat rumahmu?"

Dengan senang hati namja putih ini beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju westafel

"Baik, tunggu aku 5 menit aku siap siap! Bye~" ia cuci muka lalu ganti baju. Oh jangan lupakan parfum mahalnya. Ia segera menaiki mobil mewahnya menuju cafe tadi.

Melupakan jika seseorang sedang membelikannya makanan. Heum. Kurang dari 5 menit namja putih ini tiba di cafe. Tapi yang ditunggu sudah ada disana.

"Kyungsoooo!" Suara itu tiba tiba datang dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Hampir kyungsoo terjungkal karna tenaganya.

"Ah kau sepertinya sangat merindukan ku" ucapnya percaya diri.

"Yak Kyung, bagaimana tidak, kau meninggalkaku tanpa kabar hampir 2 tahun. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hahaha kau berlebihan sekali, aku hanya bersekolah disana. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki kepribadian ku. Agar tidak angkuh seperti mu. Lihatkan sekarang berhasil, aku dapat banyak teman berhati emas disana"

"Ah kau jangan memuji diri sendiri, tidak baik" ucap namja putih jengkel tapi sambil dengan tawa

"Hahaha kau memang tidak pernah berubah, ah aku sungguh merindukan sahabat ku ini"

"Ayo kita rayakan kedatangan mu dengan berjalan jalan di Seoul, kau pasti merindukan kota indah ini kan?" Ia berdiri lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo menahan.

"Tidak, jangan sekarang. Aku lelah. Lebih baik kita disini duduk dan ngobrol dulu. Lain waktu aku janji"

"Baiklah tuan putri, apapun untukmu"

"Hey kau harus tetap ingat aku ini namja"

"Namja yang menggemaskan. Hahahahaha"

"Baik baik, terserah apa katamu"

Namja putih itu menyeruput capuccinonya namun mata Kyungsoo tak lepas dari seseorang di meja sana. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum melihatnya.

Namja putih yang merasa janggal dengan Kyungsoo pun mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha dia satu sekolah denganku" godanya pada Kyungsoo

"Mwo? Jinjja? S-siapa namanya?" Tanyanya gugup

"Mana aku tahu" pukulan majalah mendarat di paha sang namja putih

"Yak! Katanya kau satu sekolah, kenapa tidak tahu namanya? Katanya kau juga terkenal di sekolahmu?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil menunjuk namja putih dengan telunjuknya.

"Yang terkenal kan aku bukan dia, jadi aku tidak kenal dengannya" jawabnya santai tapi...bener juga

"Hhh kalu begitu biar aku yang cari tahu sendiri" angkuh kyungsoo

"Hahah bagaimana caranya bahkan kau hanya melihatnya hari ini. Bahkan kalian tidak bertemu"

"Aku akan sekolah di Kingka, tempat kau bersekolah"

Penuturan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat nya tersedak air. Sahabatnya ini memang selalu seenaknya. Mana katanya ia menghilang untuk memperbaiki kepribadiannya? Sama saja sampai sekarang.

"Baik baik terserah apa katamu"

"Ne, besok aku akan mulai bersekolah"

Uhukkk

Dua kali ia tersedak. Namja putih ini hanya bisa menghela nafas, dilarang pun tidak bisa. Yasudahlah~

"Besok kita berangkat bersama ya, kan hanya kau yang aku kenal"

"Baiklah, besok aku datang kerumah mu pukul 6 pagi, jika kau belum siap, aku tinggal"

"Ow ow ow tenang saja bung!"

Tidak terasa pertemuan ini menghabiskan waktu cukup lama. Langit sudah mulai gelap.

.

.

.

 ****DIFFERENCE****

.

.

.

Jam wekernya menunjukkan pukul 5.30. Baekhyun bangun tldengan buru buru. Beranggapan dirinya telat datang ke sekolab hari ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak akan telat mengikuti jam pelajaran. Ia hanya tak ingin telat menyaksikan kedatangan Sehun, sang pangeran.

"Oh tidak aku tak boleh terlambat" ucapnya sambil merapihkan bukunya terburu buru. Baekhyun mengenakan jas sekolahnya asal. Ia merapihkannya dijalan. Baekhyun benar benar tidak ingin terlambat.

Sampainya di sekolah, ia duduk di lantai dua dekat tangga. Seperti biasa, jauh namun Baekhyun dapat melihat kedatangan Sehun. Sekarang masih pukul 06.00 kira kira 10 menit lagi Sehun datang. Baekhyun sudah menunggu duduk di bangku dekat tangga.

* * *

Tiiiin

Tiiiiin

"Yak kau ini tidak sabaran sekali"

"Ck, ayolah cepat kau seperti yeoja berdandan saja lama" perkataan namja putih ini hanya dibalas tatapan menusuk oleh pemilik mata bulat ini.

Kyungsoo dan namja putih ini berangkat bersama ke sekolah tentunya menggunakan mobil mewah sang namja putih.

Seperti biasa, kedatangannya selalu membuat riuh satu sekolah. Yap, Oh Sehun namja putih ini lah yang datang bersama Kyungsoo tentunya.

"Hey Oh Sehun sudah datang!"

"Wah seperti biasa. Dia begitu tampan"

"Tunggu, siapa namja yang bersamanya. Manis sekali dengan mata bulatnya"

"Hey apa dia kekasihnya?"

Setumpuk pertanyaan di hati para yeoja sekolah tentang siapa yang bersama dengan Sehun. Tidak biasanya Sehun sedekat itu dengan seseorang. Apalagi sepertinya ia bukan siswa Kingka.

"Kenapa mereka begitu menakutkan? Kau kan manusia biasa tapi kenapa mereka memujimu seperti itu? Berlebihan sekali" bisik Kyungsoo

"Aku sangat menyukainya, lihat ini" Sehun merangkul Kyungsoo lalu berjalan melewati kerumunan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia sungguh tau kalau sahabatnya sangat suka menjadi bahan bicaraan semua orang.

"Yak lepaskan! Kau begitu gila popularitas!" Bentak kyungsoo. Kini mereka sudah keluar dari kerumunan dan berada di depan ruang kepala sekolah.

"Hahaha tadi itu menarik"

"Ck, dasar. sudah, aku masuk dulu. Aku akan menemui kepala sekolah. Tunggu aku disini ya"

"Iya iya sudah sana cepat"

Sehun menunggu Kyungsoo didepan pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding lalu memasang headset nya kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia tahu Kyungsoo akan lama.

Belum lama ia menikmati musik di telinganya, Baekhyun berlari melewatinya. Sehun sempat melihat Baekhyun mengusap pipinya. Tapi ia tak tahu apa Baekhyun menangis? Kenapa?

Sehun bertanya dalam hati. Huh apa pedulinya. Baekhyun bukan siapa siapanya kan.

 ***BAEKHYUN SIDE** *

"Ah itu dia Sehun! Oh tuhan kenapa dia sangat tampan"

Ucapnya sendiri, yah namanya juga mencintai dari jauh(?)

Baekhyun berdiai, ia ingin berteriak nama Sehun. Tapi... perlahan senyuman itu hilang. Coklat yang tadinya ingin ia letakkan di loker Sehun jatuh. Berantakan di hadapan Baekhyun.

Lalu usahanya pagi ini sia sia. Ia sengaja tidak ingin terlambat dan ingin memberikan Sehun coklat, namun sampai sekolah ia malah menerima kenyataan pahit.

Baekhyun kembali duduk, menjatuhkan bokongnya agak kasar. Ia duduk menatap kosong ke depan. Baekhyun...baekhyun rapuh. Tanpa sadar bulir air menetes di pipinya. Banyak. Sehingga Baekhyu tidak ingin menghapusnya.

Siapa yang bersamanya? Apa dia kekasihnya?

Sehun merangkulnya...

Sehun tersenyum padanya...

"Aku...

Aku tidak tahan melihatnya"

Baekhyun berlari sekencang mungkin. Meninggalkan coklatnya yang berantakan. Tidak peduli ia menabrak bahu banyak orang. Ia hanya ingin berlari. Berlari ke tempat tak satupun orang menemukannya menangis.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa ia berlari melewati Sehun. Ia pergi ke atap sekolah. Tempat dimana ia selalu bisa tenang karena angin menemaninya.

 ***BAEKHYUN SIDE OFF***

Sepulang sekolah Bekhyun berjalan keluar sekolah sendirian dengan pikiran kosong nya. Tidak kosong sebenarnya. Ia memikirkan... yaaa yang tadi pagi ia lihat.

"Baek!" Suara bass memanggil baekhyun entah darimana.

Baekhyun mencaro tapi tak melihat siapapun.

"Baekhyun!"

"Hahhhh hahhh yak Baekhyun aku baru tahu kau tuli" teriak namja tinggi itu setelah mendapatkan bahu Baekhyun ditangannya. Namun segera di hempaskan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tuli, tadi aku mencari sumber suara namun tidak ku temukan siapapun. Sudah, ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak mu pulang bersama"

"Aku ingin pulang sendiri" jawab Baekhyun dengan tidak dalam mood baik. Chanyeol - namja tinggi itu tahu apa yang menyebabkan Baekhyun seperti ini. Ya, Chanyeol melihat semuanya dari balik loker.

Chanyeol memang sedikit tertarik dengan Baekhyun tapi apa boleh buat jika Baekhyin menyukai Sehun.

"Baiklan kalau begotu, tapi berjanjilah pulang bersamaku lain waktu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan hanya dibalas senyuman cantik oleh Baekhyun.

Ah ini dia yang membuat Chanyeol tertarik. Baru tersenyum saja, ia mampu membuat jantung Chanyeol tidak karuan.

Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol.

Sepanjang jalan Baekhyun terus memikirkan hal tadi. Ia terus memikirkan siapa yang bersama Sehun tadi. Mengingatnya membuat dada Baekhyun sesak.

Kemudian ia memilih duduk di halte, bukan menunggu bus. Baekhyun hanya ingin duduk disini.

.

.

.

 ****DIFFERENCE****

.

.

.

"Yeobseo, kau dimana? Kita harus pulang"

"Aku lapar jadi aku ke cafe dekat halte" ucap Kyungsoo santai.

"Baik tunggu aku disana aku segera kesana" ia jalan terburu terburu ketika menyebrang jalan. Ia tak melihat sekitar, menganggap jalan akan terus sepi.

Hingga suara klakson mobil...

TIIIIIINNNNNNN

"AWASSS!"

BRAAKKK

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yehey chapter 1 full udah update..

Ini ff HunHan kok readers tenang aja ya, ini awalnya aja HunBaek

Maapin ya kalo ceritanya gajelas namanya juga ff pertama, maklum wkwk

Btw, twice i'm verry thankfull to Yong. Big thanks, big laf deh buat lu Yong.

Mo lanjut review lagi yaaaa

Gomawo~


	3. Chapter 3

.

 _"Yeobseo, kau dimana? Kita harus pulang"_

 _"Aku lapar jadi aku ke cafe dekat halte" ucap Kyungsoo santai._

 _"Baik tunggu aku disana aku segera kesana" ia jalan terburu terburu ketika menyebrang jalan. Ia tak melihat sekitar, menganggap jalan akan terus sepi._

 _Hingga suara klakson mobil..._

 _TIIIIIINNNNNNN_

 _"AWASSS!"_

 _BRAAKKK_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Warning**

Ini ff yaoi, boyslove, boysxboys, so dont read if you dont like. Untuk menghindari yg namanya bash lebih baik jangan dibaca kalo gasuka yaa... dan juga NC 21++++ hehe gakdeng.

 **Author**

Barbie Baekhyun

 **Main Cast**

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

 **Other Cast**

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

KIM JONG IN

DO KYUNGSOO

OTHER OTP EXO

 **Rating**

Rate bisa berubah;)

 **Genre**

Drama, hurt, bromance,

Ps : maaf chapter 3 dan 4 dihapus karena ada kesalahan saat meng-update. Tapi readers tenang aja, tidak ada yang berubah dari jalan cerita atau pun yang lainnya. Mohon dimaklumi ya hehe. Sekali lagi mohon maaf ya apabila reader kecewa mwehehe. Aku berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan yang sudah terjadi kok;)

.

.

.

.

BARBIEBAEK61 PRESENT

.

.

.

 ****DIFFERENCE****

.

.

.

.

.

~~~~~HAPPY READING~~~~~

.

.

.

.

1 tahun berlalu dan mereka sudah naik kelas 3

"Sayang bisa kau cepat sedikit? Kau lama sekali" ucap Sehun pada seseorang.

"Iya tunggu sebentar aku segera kesana!" Balas laki laki bermata bulan sabit.

Hari ini mereka bedua sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Mereka ingin liburan. Kemana saja yang penting liburan.

"Baekhyun kau lama sekali, kasihan Sehun sudah menunggumu dari tadi" teriak Tiffany -eomma baekhyun- dari lantai satu.

Yap Baekhyun lah laki laki bermata bulan sabit itu.

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuruni tangga sambil merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Kalian ini kenapa cerewet sekali sih? Bajuku jadi masih berantakan" ucap Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

"Kau sudah cantik sayang" perkataan Sehun mampu membuat ibu Baekhyun menahan tawanya namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Laki laki itu sedang menahan rona wajahnya meskipun sangat terlihat jelas Sehun.

Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Lalu mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Baekhyun.. sedikit lagi... namun Baekhyun menahannya karna menyadari ada ibunya di dekat mereka.

Baekhyun tidak ingin melakukannya depan ibu nya tentu sangat memalukan kalau sampai eomma nya melihat. Meskipun Tiffany tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Tapi tetap saja.

"Oh Sehun" baekhyun menahan dada Sehun, eum... sedikit mendorongnya.

"Kenapa Baek? aku sedang merindukan mu tapi dari tadi kau lama sekali keluar dari kamar" ucapnya merajuk.

Baekhyun heran dengan apa yang diucapkan Sehun, padahal mereka setiap hari bertemu.

"Yak aku rasa terakhir kita bertemu adalah tadi malam Tuan Oh kau begitu berlebihan" balas Baekhyun ketus.

Sehun tidak menjawabnya namun ia membalas perkataan cerewet Baekhyun dengan menciumi pipi kemudian turun ke lehernya. Ia memang merindukan kekasihnya tapi ia melakukan ini hanya iseng.

"Sehunhh..." oh tidak desahan Baekhyun keluar di depan ibunya?...

Sehun terus menciumi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terus berusaha menahan desahannya karna titik sensitif nya di permainkan oleh kekasihnya ini. Baekhyun merasakan nafas Sehun yang membuatnya geli namun...nikmat. Tapi waktunya tidak tepat.

"Sehunhh... lepashh... lepaskanhh Oh Sehun ku mohonhh" ucap baekhyun penuh desahan.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Sehun sekuat tenaga. Ia mendorong sambil melangkahkan kaki nya mundur. Tautan di leher itu pun terlepas, Baekhyun sedikit ter engah namun Sehun hanya tersenyum jahil sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Itu hukuman karna kau terlalu cerewet" ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum

"Kau yang cerewet!" Balas Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam. Namun tetap dibalas senyuman oleh Sehun.

"Hey, kalian katanya ingin pergi? Jangan sampai eomma menyaksikan kalian bercinta disini" suara ibu Baekhyun tiba tiba terdengar lalu ia terkekeh melihat anaknya di jahili oleh kekasihnya.

Baekhyun kembali merapihkan pakaiannya lalu berjalan keluar rumah yang sempat buang muka terlebih dahulu kepada Sehun.

"Aku pergi" pamit Baekhyun tanpa menatap eomma nya. Bagaimana... ia terlanjur malu.

"Hahahah anak itu"

"Eomma, aku dan Baekhyun pergi dulu ya!" Pamit Sehun ramah.

"Baiklah. Jangan pulang terlalu larut Sehun, hati hati" balas eomma Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti" lalu Sehun berjalan keluar rumah menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Ketika Sehun memasuki mobilnya ia mendapati Baekhyun sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau siap? Pakai sabuk pengamannya" Sehun mulai bicara

"Hm" jawab baekhyun singkat sambil tetap memainkan ponselnya.

"Kita kemana dulu, Baek?

"Hm terserah"

Sehun yang menyadari sikap Baekhyun yang menjawab seadanya itu sangat bukan Baekhyun. Lalu memutar tubuhnya ke samping menghadap Baekhyun.

"Apa kekasih ku sedang merajuk?" Tanya sehun

"Tidak"

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Tidak"

"Atau aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Tidak"

"Tidak bisakah kau berkata selain tidak?"

"Tidak" balas baekhyun setelah nengok ke arah Sehun.

"Oh ayolah Baek, tidak akan seru liburan kita hari ini jika sikap mu seperti itu"

"Hm" jawaban apa adanya Baekhyun membuat Oh Sehun kehilangan mood.

Sehun geram, oh tolonglah kenapa Baekhyun begitu kekanakan sekali batinnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pura pura merajuk juga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu lebih baik kita tidak jadi pergi" Sehun segera turun dari mobil. Namun Baekhyun menahan. Sehun tersenyum, namun tidak terlihat.

"Tunggu-"

Sehun menunggu perkataan Baekhyun yg terhenti.

"Aku... aku hanya kesal padamu" rengek Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun menaikan alisnya menatap Baekhyun. Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan? Batin Sehun

"Kau... kau membuat ku malu depan ibuku" baekhyun berbicara dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Karna aku menciummu seperti tadi? astaga Baek, kita bahkan sering melakukan lebih, kau tak apa, malah meminta lebih" ucap Sehun jail lalu tersenyum nakal

Oh Baekhyun selalu merona akibat perkataan Sehun.

"Tapi kau tak perlu melalukan depan ibu ku, apa kau tidak malu? Dan jangan membahas itu ketika kita tidak sedang melakukannya"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Kekasihnya ini memang kekanakan, sangat. Namun begitu menggenaskan.

"Kau kan bukan anaknya, kau tidak tinggal serumah jadi k-"

Ocehan Baekhyun terhenti ketika sehun tiba tiba mengecup bibirnya. Lama. Hingga berubah menjadi lumatan kecil. Namun ciuman ini semakin dalam. Baekhyun memejamkan keduanya matanya, begitu pun Sehun.

Menikmati betapa hangatnya ciuman yang mereka berikan satu sama lain. Menenangkan segala amarah Baekhyun. Jantung baekhyun berdebar. Baekhyun menyukainya. Ya sejak awal memang Baekhyun meyukai debaran cinta pertama nya.

Sehun mengakhiri tautan bibir mereka lalu mereka membuka matanya dan Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf karna membuatmu malu, sekarang apa kita bisa melanjutkan liburan kita?" Tanya sehun lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu Sehun tersenyum.

"Maaf"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun seakan bertanya 'untuk apa?'

"Karna aku selalu kekanakan karna masalah kecil" ucap Baekhyun menunduk.

Sehun memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun lalu membawa mata Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Kau 1 dari milyaran orang di bumi ini. Aku menyayangimu seperti apapun sikapmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengar sikap dewasa Sehun. Sehun memang selalu bersikap hangat dan lembut kepadanya, bahkan Sehun tidak pernah marah pada Baekhyun karna masalah apapun.

Sehun selalu bisa membuat hatinya sejuk, ia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya pada siapapun. Ia dapat merasakan kalau Sehun begitu menyayanginya. Begitu juga dengan dirinya. Sangat sangat menyayangi Sehun. Beruntungnya ia memiliki Sehun yang mengerti sikapnya.

"Apa kita bisa pergi sekarang? Ini terlalu membuang waktu" ucap sehun kelewat santai lalu Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo sudah memiliki kemajuan dalam misinya mendekati namja yang ia lihat di cafe waktu bersama Sehun. Ia sudah mengetahui namanya, kelasnya, alamat rumahnya, sampai nomor telfonnya. Ow Kyung kau begitu serius menyukainya?

Kyungsoo tahu hari ini namja itu berada di perpustakaan kota, ia segera kesana. Sesampainya di sana, ia segera mencari keberadaan namja tan itu.

"Hhhh bagaimana aku mencarinya di perpustakaan sebesar ini? Apa aku mencari di tempat buku yang ia suka? Tapi mana aku tahu buku apa yang ia sukai?" Gumam kyungsoo sendirian.

Ia mengusap mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu berjalan sedikit terburu.

BRAAKKK

"Ah maaf"

Takdir berada di pihakku. Gumam kyungsopo dalam hati.

"Ah iya tak apa, aku yang tidak melihat, maaf" ucap kyungsoo lalu membantu membereskan buku yang berjatuhan.

Kemudian mereka meletakkan bukunya di meja perpustakaan lalu duduk bersebelahan.

Kyungsoo sangat pintar menutupi gugupnya.

"Kau membaca buku buku ini dalam sehari? Tanya kungsoo

"Ya"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau fikir apa gunanya buku?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban namja tan ini. Ia tak habis pikir kalau jawabannya akan sedingin itu.

"Yak aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau ketus begitu!" Jawab kyungsoo.

Namja tan ini sama sekali tidak melihat kyungsoo sekalipun ia sedang bicara.

"Kau bersekolah dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo pura pura tidak tahu

"Kita tidak kenal, apa aku harus nemberi tahu mu?" Jawab namja tan itu dingin.

Kyungsoo geram, ia tidak tahu kalau namja ini sedingin itu. Iabtak habis pikir. Kyungsoo bangkit

sambil menggebrak meja perpustakaan, lalu pergi meninggalkan namja itu setelah mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku hanya bertanya. Kau tak perlu memberitahu karna aku tidak butuh!" Itu yang kyungsoo katakan pada namja tan itu lalu akhirnya pergi.

Ia menuju sebuah restoran untuk makan siang dan berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi.

.

.

.

 ****DIFFERENCE****

.

.

.

Sehun dan Baekhyun masih dalam perjalanan menuju suatu tempat. Mereka ingin berlibur mengingat begitu banyak nya tugas sekolah yang membuat penat pikiran mereka. Hanya ingin refreshing sedikit.

Perjalan menuju tujuan kira kira masih 2 jam lagi melihat kondisi jalanan sedikit macet. Lampu merah di ujung jalan menyala. Memberi kesempatan Sehun untuk merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa pegal karna kondisi jalanan yang kurang baik.

"Sehun apa kita membawa bekal makanan?" Tanya baekhyun

"Tidak, apa kau lapar?"

"Ya, apa kita bisa makan siang dulu sebelum ke sana?"

"Baiklah sayang apapun untuk mu, sekalian kita membeli makanan untuk bekal disana. Kebetulan aku tahu restoran enak di tengah kota" jelas Sehun dengan senyuman yang sangat... tampan.

"Kau memang yang terbaik"

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Baekhyun sayang.

Lampu hijau menyala, Sehun segera tancap gas menuju resorant. Sekitar 15 menit ia sampai di restoran Gwimul yang ada ditengah kota. Mereka segera turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam.

Mereka mengantri untuk memesan makanan. Tidak lama, mereka sudah di depan dan memesan.

"Aku ingin bibimbap dan lava strawberry" pesan baekhyun pada pelayan.

"Aku pesan buljajjang dan bubble tea avocado ukuran besar" sehun kemudian memesan

"Oh Sehun selera mu itu aneh, apa enaknya itu dimakan bersama?" Protes Baekhyun

"Itu enak karna itu aku suka" balas Sehun.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Kekasihnya ini memang selalu sesuka hatinya.

"Ada lagi?" Tanya pelayan itu

"Baekhyun kau ingin apa untuk di bekal?" Tanya sehun

"Aku ingin bakso ikan 5 tusuk, jajjangmyeon, lalu bulgogi porsi sedang"

"Kau tidak salah pesan sebanyak itu?" Tanya sehun lalu hanya di balas tatapan tajam dari baekhyun. Sehun mengalah

" baiklah. Untuk yang di bungkus aku pesan jjajjangmyeon 2, bulgogi porsi sedang 1, bakso ikan 5 tusuk, ramyeon 1"

"Kau tidak beli minuman?" Tanya baekhyun karna merasa Sehun tidak pesan minun untuk mereka.

"Nanti saja disana Baek"

Baekhyun hanya menurut yang di katakan Sehun. Setelah memesan mereka menuju kasih untuk membayar. Lalu mencari tempat duduk dengan papan nomor yang di berikan pelayan tadi. Mereka mendapatkan meja itu dengan nomer 614. Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk dan ngobrol sambil menunggu pesanan datang.

"Baek apa kau senang?"

"Tuan Oh bahkan kita belum sampai tempat tujuan"

Sehun hanya ber oh dalam hati. Tidak lama makanan yang ia pesan pun datang dan mereka memakannya dengan sedikit bicara. Ya, karna Sehun akan ngomel ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan cerewetnya ketika sedang makan.

Sekitar 20 menit mereka selesai makan bersamaan dengan pesanan bungkus Sehun yang datang. Sehun dan Baekhyun segera keluar dari restoran.

Ketika Sehun memegang gagang pintu, bersamaan dengan seseorang terlihat terburu juga memegang gagang pintu. Ketika mereka wajah bertemu...

"Sehun"

"Kyungsoo"

"Hei kau mau kemana?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Aku ingin berlibur bersama kekasih ku" ucap Sehun sambil merangkul Baekhyun lalu di balas senyum oleh Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo

"Wah apa aku boleh ikut?" Senyuman Baekhyun luntur

"Tentu boleh! Kau kan sahabat ku!" Ucap Sehun yang sontak membuat Baekhyub terkejut

Apa apaan ini. Baekhyun kan hanya ingin berlibur dengan Sehun. Baekhyun tahu Sehun sangat dekat dengn Kyungsoo tapi kan Baekyun tidak. Dan ini membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Ucap kyungsoo semangat. Yaaa ia sedikit melupakan kejadian di Perpustakaan kota tadi.

Sehun membuka kunci mobilnya lalu Kyungsoo berlari menuju mobil Sehun dan membuka pintu depan. Ya Kyugsoo memilih duduk di depan. Menyadari perubahan wajah Baekhyun, Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusap bahunya, seolah mengatakab 'tak apa kan?'.

Baekhyun mengerti, lalu ia berjalan menuju kursi belakang tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Sepanjang jalan Kyungsoo menyanyi dan tertawa bersama Sehun ada lirik yang salah yang di nyanyikan Kyungsoo, mereka terbawa suasana bahagia berlibur.

Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Ia hanya bersandar diam menatap jendela keluar. Bahkan ia tak bicara pada Sehun sejak dari restoran tadi.

.

.

 ****DIFFERENCE****

.

.

Ditempat lain terlihat namja tinggi sedang nenerima telfon.

"Oh kau sedang di perpustakaan? Baiklah aku bisa minta temanku yang lain untuk pergi"

"..."

"Tidak masalah, selesaikan saja urusan mu"

"..."

"Baiklah. Bye~"

Park Chanyeol namja tinggi ini ingin membeli sepatu basket di mall. Beberapa hari lalu ia melihat sepatu basket yang sesuai seleranya. Ia berniat membelinya hari ini. Ia meminta ditemani temannya yang berkulit tan itu. Namun tidak bisa karna ia sedang menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Chanyeol sedikit berpikir dengan siapa ia bisa perg. Kemudian terlintas nama Baekhyun di pikirannya. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama Baekhyun lalu menekan tanda panggil.

Tuuuuuuuut

Tuuuuuuuut

Tuuuuuuuut

Berkali kali panggilan Chanyeol lakukan namun tak mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun. Lalu ia berfikiran menuju rumah Baelhyun. Ia segera bersiap dan menuju rumah Baekhyun dengan mobilnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama ia sudah tiba di rumah Baekhyun.

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

"Tunggu sebentar!" Terdengar teriakan dari dalam. Chanyeol tak lagi mengetuk pintu, ia menunggu pintu terbuka.

"Ya siapa?"

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Selamat sore, aku Chanyeol teman Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun ada?" Tanya Chanyeol sesopan mungkin.

"Ah iya, aku ibu Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak ada, ia sedang pergi bersama Sehun"

Chanyeol terdiam, ia sedikit berfikir. Ia tahu Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Sehun, bahkan ini campur tangannya. Tapi kenapa dadanya begitu sakit mendengarnya. Seharusnya ia tahu dan tidak mengajak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyesali tindakannya yang justru membuatnya sesak.

"Nak, chanyeol kau tak apa?" Tanya ibu baekhyun sambil melabaikan telapak tangannya depan wajahku karna aku sempat melamun.

"Tak apa bibi, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa" chanyeol membungkuk sebagai salam, ia menuju mobilnya lalu pergi toko sepatu sendirian.

"Baiklah, hati hati chanyeol" ucap Tiffany mencoba ramah.

.

* * *

.

Dalam perjalanan Chanyeol terus menghubungi Baekhyun. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali pergi dengan Baekhyun, mungkin Baekhyun bisa izin pulang pada Sehun pikir Chanyeol. Oke Chanyeol mulai gila, ia memang menyukai Baekhyun tapi mana mungkin itu terjadi? Pulang meninggalkan kencan hanya untuk pergi dengan orang lain yang bukan siapa siapa. Heuh

Namun Chanyeol tetap mencoba.

"..."

"Baekhyun?"

"..."

"Eum, apa kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit hati hati

"..."

"Hm, aku ingin meminta mu menemaniku membeli sepatu. Aku sudah meninta temanku tapi ia tak bisa, bisa kah?"

"..."

"Benarkah? Baiklah bagaimana kalau besok, besok kita masih libur kan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak tahu betapa senangnya Chanyeol saat ini.

"..."

"Baiklah sampai j-"

PIP

Awalnya Chanyeol bingung kenapa Baekhyun tibatiba menutup telfonnya. Tetapi ia tidak peduli. Wajah Chanyeol tampak berbinar setelah selesai menelfon. Ia sungguh senang bisa pergi dengan Baekhyun. Sekarang ia menuju rumahnya karna janji pergi dengan Baekhyun adalah besok.

.

.

 ****DIFFERENCE****

.

.

2 jam menempuh perjalanan akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai tempat tujuan. Mereka hanya pergi ke bukit yang masih memiliki udara sejuk. Baekhyun lah yang memintanya kesini. Ia bilang, ia ingin menghirup alam bebas bersama Sehun.

Permintaan aneh memang, tapi Sehun tau kekasihnya ingin menikmati ke tengangan bersamanya.

"Baekhyun kita sudah sampai" Kyungsoo membangunkan Baekhyun tanpa melihat ke belakang. Namun Sehun langsung meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Baekhyun.

"Sayang bangun lah, kita sudah di bukit yang kau minta" sehun tersenyum melihat Baekhyun membuka matanya.

"Kemana Kyungsoo?" Tanya baekhyun

"Ia sudah turun duluan menuju bukit sayang"

"Oh" Baekhyun menjawab singkat lalu mencari jaketnya dan segera turun dari mobil.

"Baek"

"Hm?"

Mereka bertatapan

"Kau jangan-"

"Aku tak apa" ucapan Baekhyun memotong Sehun lalu langsung turun dari mobil.

Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak dalam mood baik sejak ada Kyungsoo, Sehun menyadarinya, ia tahu seberapa besar Baekhyun mencintainya jadi jika menunjukkan sikap cemburu akan sangat terlihat.

Baekhyun berusaha memperbaiki moodnya atas kehadiran Kyungsoo.

Udara disini sangat sejuk, tenang. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun merasakan angin berhembus ketika ia sedang bersandar pada dada Sehun. Tapi apa boleh buat Sehun yangi di harapkan malah asik bermain dengan Kyungsoo.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo bermain tangkap kupu kupu. Kyungsoo yang memintanya. Ia bilang siapa yang tidak mendapatkannya pertama, harus traktir makan. Tentu Sehun tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Ayo tangkap Sehun, kau payah sekali" teriak Kyungsoo

"Hey aku bisa menangkapnya jangan remehkan aku" balas Sehun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu mengumpat dalam hati. Ck, seperti sepasang kekasih. Lalu untuk apa Baekhyub disini.

Baekhyun membuka makanan yang tadi ia pesan, dari pada hanya melihat pemandangan menyedihkan di depannya lebih baik makan lalu berbaring merasakan angin sejuk yang menerpa kulit mulusnya.

Ketika Baekhyun baru memejamkan mata, ponselnya berbunyi. Terlihat nama Park Chanyeol disitu. Baekhyun segera mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo"

" _Baekhyun?_ " Panggil Chanyeol.

"Ya ini aku, ada apa?"

" _Eum, apa kau sedang sibuk?_ " Tanya Chanyeol sedikit hati hati

"Memangnya ada apa?"

" _Hm, aku ingin meminta mu menemaniku membeli sepatu. Aku sudah meninta temanku tapi ia tak bisa, bisa kah?_ " ajak Chanyeol

"Eum.. chanyeol aku sangat ingin, tapi maaf hari ini aku tak bisa. Mungkin jika lain hari aku bisa" Yap, Chanyeol menelfon ketika ia sedang merasaka ketenangan.

" _Benarkah? Baiklah bagaimana kalau besok, besok kita masih libur kan?_ " Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak tahu betapa senangnya Chanyeol saat ini.

Baekhyun tak begitu mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan tadi ia hanya menyimak kata besok. Ia mengira besok Chanyeol akan kerumahnya atau mengajaknya pergi.

Yang jelas ini karna ia melihat sesuatu menyakitkan di depan matanya. Ia melihat Sehun yang lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo mengambil kupu kupu di depan atas kepala Kyungsoo dari belakang. Sehingga reflek tubuhnya memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Baekhyun terkejut melihatnya. Ia tak suka disini. Ia meminta Sehun pergi kesini agar bisa berlibur berdua tapi kenapa Kyungsoo yang menikmati nya?

'Aku tidak tahan melihatnya' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia baru ingat kalau dirinya sedang menelfon.

"Baiklah, aku menunggu. Chanyeol maaf aku harus menutup telfonnya"

" _Baiklah sampai j-_ "

Belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan kata katanya, Baekhyun sudah menutup sambungan telfon mereka secara tiba tiba. Baekhyun hanya ingin pulang.

"Sehun aku ingin pulang!" Teriakan Baekhyun membuat keduanya menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Baekhyun kau sudah memakannya? Kenapa tak memanggil kami?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa rasa salah.

Baekhyun tak menjawab perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya merapikan tikar dan box makanannya lalu berjalan menuju mobil. Sehun dengan sigap membuka kunci mobil dari jauh.

"Heuh ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu mungkin ia sedang dalam mood buruk" bohong Sehun kalau ia tidak tahu. Ia sangat tahu dan ia sedikit menyesal karna tadi melupakan kehadiran Baekhyun.

Selama perjalanan tak ada yang bicara. Sejak Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo jadi tidak enak untuk sok akrab dengan Baekhyun jadi ia lebih memilih diam. Sehun pun memilih diam karna merasa bersalah.

Namun Baekhyun memilih tidur. Tak ada yg bicara sampai tiba dirumah Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya sekedar mengantar, ketika Kyungsoo turun, ia mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun untuk pindah ke depan, namun namja mungil ini tak merespon karna masih dalam tidurnya.

Sehun tak tahu, Baekhyun tidak lah tidur, ia hanya memejamkan mata, untuk menghindari bicara dengan Sehun. Sehun yg menyerah pun pasrah melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Sekitar 15 menit dari rumah Kyungsoo, mereka sudah sampai dirumah Baekhyun.

"Baek sayang, kita sudah dirumah mu" dengan lembut sehun membangunkan

Tanpa kata, Baekhyun yang tidak tidur ini segera bangun dan mengambil barangnya lalu keluar mobil.

Sehun yang merasa ditinggal langsung bergegas mengejar Baekhyun dan ia mendapatkan lengan Baekhyun.

"Baek"

"Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun sayang tunggu aku sebentar"

"Apa?!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menghempaskan tangan Sehun.

"Apa... apa kau marah?" Tanya sehun hati hati

"Tidak" baekhyun menatap Sehun

"Lalu? Kenapa kau ingin pulang? Bukankah kau yang meminta nya kesana?"

"Aku ingin kesana tidak untuk melihat 2 orang SA-HA-BAT menangkap kupu kupu" tegas Baekhyun

Sehun terkejut dengan cemburunya Baekhyun, ia tak pernah seperti ini. Ia biasanya megerti kalau Sehun dan Kyungsoo memang sahabat sejak kecil.

"Baekhyun ma-"

"Aku lelah tolong tinggalkan aku" Baekhyun dengan kesal meninggalkan Sehun masuk kebdalam rumahnya.

"Baekhyun... baekhyun... tunggu biar aku jelaskan!" Teriak Sehun berusaha mengejar Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun masuk kamar, membanting pintunya keras. Melempar jaketnya ke sembarang arah. Membuka sepatunya asal. Lalu menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah bantal. Mungkin Baekhyun menangis. Cengeng. Memang.

.

"Baekhyun apa diatas baik baik saja?" Tanya eomma Baekhyun karna mendengar suara mengagetkan dari lantai 2

"Tidak apa bu, hanya tidak sengaja" balas Sehun dari depan pintu kamar Baekhyun

"Ah, ada Sehun. Baiklah" jawab Tiffany

.

"Baek boleh aku masuk?" Ucap Sehun selembut mungkin.

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun jadi Sehun memutuskan masuk. Sehun sedikit bingung namun mengerti setelah melihat barang Baekhyun berceceran di lantai.

"Ku mohon keluar aku tak ingin di ganggu" teriak baekhyun dari bawah bantal

"Apa aku mengganggu? Aku hanya ingin men-"

"Keluar Oh sehun. Aku tidak marah padamu jadi tak ada masalah lagi kumohon keluar lah" lagi lagi Baekhyun memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar suara isakan dari bawah bantal. Sehun menyentuh bahu Baekhyun berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya namun tangannya segera di hempaskan oleh Baekhyun.

"Baek kau salah paham dengan apa yang kau lihat"

"Kau kan tau sayang aku dan Kyungsoo hanya sahabat sejak kecil itu mengapa kami sangat dekat dan kau tak sepantasnya marah atau cemburu"

"Karna kami tak lebih dari sahabat"

Sehun terus berbicara, tanpa respon dari Baekhyun. Tapi ia tau Baekhyunnya mendengarkan. Kemuadian Sehun tersenyum melihat Baekhyun berusaha duduk dan menghadapnya. Namun tak lama senyuman itu hilang setelah melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Baek kau menangis?" tangannya terngkat untuk mengusap air mata Baekhyun. Namun lagi lagi ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Sehun.

Sehun benar benar menyesal sekarang, orang yang begitu baik padanya, menangis karenanya. Sehun bodoh.

"Kau mau apa lagi? Apa kau tak mengerti aku ingin sendiri?"

"Baek, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud mengabaikan mu, tapi kau salah jika cemburu dengan sahabat ku, dia hanya sahabat ku Baek"

"Ck, baiklah, ya aku salah"

"Baek"

"Aku salah cemburu pada sahabat mu"

"Baekhyun aku tak bermaksud menyalahkanmu"

"Aku tahu"

"Baek"

"Apa?" Hhh perasaan baekhyun campur aduk sekarang

"Maafkan aku"

"Aku maafkan"

"Kau tidak mengatakannya dengan tulus"

Baekhyun yang tadi tertunduk memainkan jarinya, kini menatap Oh Sehun intens.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil baek"

"Ya aku memang kekanakan"

"Baek tolong"

"Pulanglah Sehun ini sudah malam, aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Ku mohon tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"Baek"

"Sehun"

Dengan pasrah Sehun meninggalkan Baekhyun di kamarnya. Dengan perasaan kesal dan bersalah ia pergi meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Kemudian turun dan pamit pada Tiffany untuk pulang.

.

.

.

 ****DIFFERENCE****

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang tidak sabar pergi bersama Baekhyun, memikirkannya dari sore tadi. Ia ingin mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun

 **TO : BAEKKIE**

Baek, kau ingat janji mu untuk menemaniku pergi besok kan?

.

 **FROM : BAEKKIE**

Aku ingat Park, kau meragukan ingatan ku?

.

 **TO : BAEKKIE**

Mungkin saja kau lupa haha, besok aku menjemputmu jam 2 siang ya. Berdandan lah yang tampan karna kau akan kalah tampan denganku kkkk

.

 **FROM : BAEKKIE**

Yak kau! Jaga bicara mu aku ini tampan. Eum Chanyeol apa tidak terlalu siang?

.

 **TO : BAEKKIE**

Baiklah kau tampan. Lalu kau ingin jam berapa?

.

 **FROM : BAEKKIE**

Jam 8 kau jemput aku ya jangan telat.

.

 **TO : BAEKKIE**

Baek itu terlalu pagi, toko nya juga belum buka

.

 **FROM : BAEKKIE**

Baiklah kalau begitu sambil menunggu tokonya buka, kita jalan jalan dulu.

.

 **TO ; BAEKKIE**

Siap tuan putri jam 8 aku akan tiba dirumah mu. Sampai jumpa besok, jangan tidur terlalu larut baek.

.

 **FROM : BAEKKIE**

Yak jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Baiklah kau juga.

.

 **TO : BAEKKIE**

Selamat tidur^^

.

Tak ada balasan lagi dari Baekhyun, mungkin sudah tidur pikir Chanyeol.

"Yatuhan apa yang terjadi pada diriku, apa aku baru saja mengajak kencan kekasih orang? Maafkan aku Oh Sehun" ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur lalu segera memejamkan matanya menunggu hari esok.

.

.

 ****DIFFERENCE****

.

.

.

Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol menjemputnya jam 8 karena Sehun mengirim pesan mengatakan ia akan menjemput Baekhyun jam 10.

Ia hanya membaca pesan tsb tak berniat membalasnya. Ia lebih memilih ajakan Chanyeol mengingat mereka sedang terlibat pertengkaran kecil. Ia menghindari bertemu Sehun.

Sebisa mungkin ia sudah pergi ketika Sehun datang kebrumahnya.

Bakhyun mengecek ponselnya ada 2 pesan disana.

 **FROM : OH SEHUN**

Baek besok aku jemput mu dirumah jam 10 ya aku ingin mengajak mu kesuatu tempat.

Selamat tidur, sayang. Aku menyayangimu.

.

 **FROM : PARK CHANYEOL**

Selamat tidur^^

.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya ia hanya membacanya tak ingin membalas. Lalu meletakkan ponselnya di samping bantalnya. Lalu mencoba memejamkan mata. Semoga besok ia melupakan pikirannya malam ini.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

Hahahahahah maaf ya buat yg sudah baca sampe chapt4 malah dihapus wkwk. Ngeselin memang;) maafkan aku ea ea..

Oke aku mau memperjelas sesuatu.

Ini HUNHAN once again HUNHAN, jadi jangan ditanyakan Luhannya mana Luhannya mana okey bersabarlah para reader. Semua butuh prosesssss;) aku ga mungkin masukin(?) Luhan tiba tiba nanti ganyambung wkwk.

Makanya baca sampe end ea biar ga keps wkwk.

Btw maafkan kalo kalian nemu banyak typo, aku gamaksud kok wkwk tapi mata suka begini emang;"

Mo kasih saran? Pc aja wkwk nih line q : nadafairyyys

Thanks yg dah fav,follow,review.

Ku tunggu review nya lagi y;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning**

Ini ff yaoi, boyslove, boysxboys, so dont read if you dont like. Untuk menghindari yg namanya bash lebih baik jangan dibaca kalo gasuka yaa... dan juga NC 21++++ hehe gakdeng.

 **Author**

Barbie Baekhyun

 **Main Cast**

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

 **Other Cast**

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

KIM JONG IN

DO KYUNGSOO

OTHER OTP EXO

 **Rating**

Rate bisa berubah

 **Genre**

Drama, hurt, bromance,

Ps : maaf chapter 3 dan 4 dihapus karena ada kesalahan saat meng-update. Aku harap kalian ga salah paham ya, bukan untuk nambah review koj. Aku juga ga maksa kalian ngereview cuma bukannya kita lebih baik saling menghargai? Hehe. Tapi readers tenang aja, tidak ada yang berubah dari jalan cerita atau pun yang lainnya. Mohon dimaklumi ya hehe. Sekali lagi mohon maaf ya apabila reader kecewa mwehehe. Aku berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan yang sudah terjadi kok;)

.

.

.

.

BARBIEBAEK61 PRESENT

.

.

 ****DIFFERENCE****

.

.

.

.

.

~~~~~HAPPY READING~~~~~

.

.

.

.

*flashback*

.

 _*someone side*_

 _Hari ini perasaan ku sedang tidak baik, aku hanya tidak paham perasaan macam apa yang sedang mengangguku saat ini. Aku menyukai seseorang yang jelas sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku tidak mengerti perasaan ini hanya sebatas kagum atau lebih. Wajahnya selalu muncul di otak ku. Aku ingin disini menghabiskan soreku._

 _Aku hanya mampu menatap kosong jalanan, hari ini terang. Sunggu cerah, angin menusuk kulitku. Aku tarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya sambil menutup mataku._

 _Aku menikmati kesunyian ini, hingga sebuah suara menyadarkanku. Aku mencari darimana itu. Dan ketika aku melihatnya di gerbang sekolah, entah tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Senyum apa ini aku pun tidak tahu._

 _Dia_

 _Dia yang sejak tadi mengganggu fikiran kusekarang aku melihatnya dari kejauhan. Dia seperti sedang berbicara dengan sesorang di telfon genggamnya. Dia tersenyum di sela sela bicaranya. Oh tuhan mengapa senyum itu begitu meneduhkan._

 _Tidak berapa lama ia menutup telfonnya kemudian berjalan kaki dari gerbang sekolah. Tunggu, kenapa dia tidak pulang dengan mobilnya? Aku hanya mampu bertanya dalam hati dengan menunjukan kerut di alisku, bingung._

 _Dia memakai blazernya, topinya yang nenutupi dahi sexy nya, lalu kacamata hitam yang menambah kesan cool nya. Ia memasukan lengannya ke saku blazer lalu berlajan keluar gerbang ke jalan raya._

 _Aku tidak tahu dia ingin kemana, tapi ia berjalan menunduk dan menyebrang jalan. Ya, ia jalan seperti itu karna masih banyak murid di sekitar sini yang bisa saja histeris dan mengepungnya memgingat dia seperti idol di sekolah kami._

 _Mungkin karna jalannya melihat ke bawah, dia tidak tahu apa yang ada di sekitarnya._

 _Itu, mobil mewah dengan kecepatan tinggi sedang menyusuri jalanan yang sedang digunakan olehnya untuk menyebrang._

 _Oh tidak, dia pasti tidak tahu kalau ada mobil dari sana. Secepat kilat aku berdiri dan berlari ke arahnya. Tidakk, Tuhan tolong bantu aku menyelamatkannya. Tuhan tolong._

 _Aku terus berlari dan berlari, tidak! mobilnya semaik dekat. Aku belum sempat mendorong tubuhnya. Aku berlari lebih kencang. Hingga tiba pada waktunya._

 _Aku mendorong tubunya sekuat aku bisa. Sepersekian detik mobil tadi menyambar jalanan ini. Tubuhnya tergantikan oleh ku. Mobil itu terus melaju meninggalkan ku menatap langit._

 _Aku meihat seorang namja menghampiriku tapi pengelihatanku berbicara, mulutnya bicara. Tapi aku tak mendengar, waktu serasa berhenti. Ia seperti menangis dan berteriak. Sebeneranya aku kenapa?_

 _Langit yang ku liat semakin gelap, kepala ku pusing. Tunggu, Tuhan apa tadi dia selamat? Aku belum sempat melihatnya tapi kenapa pandanganku hampir hilang? Perlahan semua menjadi gelap dan benar benar gelap._

 _*someone side end*_

 _._

 _TIIIIIINNNNNNN_

 _"AWASSS!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BRAAKKK_

 _Namja tinggi itu didorong seseorang lalu terjatuh ditanah, ia tidak tahu ada apa sbenarnya. Ia berdiri dan berbalik lalu melihat seaeorang yang derlumuran darah._

 _Ah apa dia menyelamatku tadi? Pikirnya._

 _Namun tidak tahu setan apa yang sedang ada di otaknya, ia memilih pergi entah kemana._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Namja tinggi bertelinga lebar datang ke halte mencari keberadaan seseorang yang ternyata sudah tidak ada. Ia berjalan mencarinya. Ketika sedang berjalan di trotoar, ia melihat seseorang dengan pakaian yang ia kenal, tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan banyak darah. Oh tidak._

 _Ia berlari, mungkin ia yakin siapa itu._

 _Kakinya serasa seperti jelly melihat siapa ada ada di depannya. Ia terjatuh berlutut di samping orang itu. Tangannya gemetar, bibirnya gemetar, matanya mulai mengeluarkan bulir bening._

 _"Yak! Bangunlah" Panggilnya lirih sambil menepuk pipi orang itu._

 _"Bangunlah!"_

 _Ia menangis kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, tak menemukan siapapun selain tatapan orang iba yang melihat dua orang ini. Tapi ia menemukan satu yang berlari menjauh. Ia tahu siapa itu._

 _Park Chanyeol dengan segala kekuatannya mengangkat tubuh yg berlumur darah itu._

 _"Ku mohon bertahan lah" mohonnya_

 _Bibirnya menggumamkan kata bangun berulang kali tapi tak sedetikpu orang itu membuka matanya._

 _Lalu ia membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ia menyerahkan semuanya kepada dokter dah berharap temannya masih bisa diselamatkan._

 _Ia duduk dengan gelisah, mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia tidak menyangka ini semua terjadi._

*flashback end*

* * *

 **.**

 ****DIFFERENCE****

 **.**

* * *

Namja cantik dengan mata bersinarnya sedang menuangkan imajinasinya dalam goresan pensil di kertas putih. Ia selalu tersenyum melihat lukisannya meskipun hanya menggunakan pensil.

Ia memang melakukan ini setap harinya, karna tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia kerjakan. Otaknya hanya menjalankan perintah sesuai hati. Ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia secara otomatis. Ya, cara kerja otak.

"Hyung!" Panggil adiknya

Yang di panggilpun menoleh ke pintu yang dibuka dengan senyum yang mengembang. Kai, namja kulit tan ini menghampiri hyungnya yang sedang berkutat dengan kertas kertasnya.

"Kau menggambarnya lagi, hyung?" Tanya nya antusias, lalu sebuah anggukan didapatnya.

"Hyung, kau terlihat bahagia sekali" godanya. Dan membiat rona di pipi hyung cantiknya.

"Hyung aku ingin bercerita, aku bertemu orang aneh di perpustakaan tadi. Dia mengganggu ku dan merusak mood ku" kai mempoutkan bibirnya.

Hyungnya hanya tersenyum ingin mengatakan 'lucu sekali adikku ini', tapi sayang hanya tersenyum yang ia lakukan.

"Hyung aku pergi sekolah dulu ya, kau keluar lah sesekali untuk melihat matahari dan merasakan segarnya diluar" hyungnya kembali memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban. Kai memeluknya, berdiri lalu menyempatkan diri mengecup dahi hyungnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Hyungnya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang adik. Ia begitu menyayangi Kai, begitupun Kai. Mereka saling menyayangi, saling melengkapi setelah kepergian kedua orangtuanya.

Ia juga bersyukur Kai masih menyayangi melihat bagaimanapun keadaan hyungnya. Kai memang anak yang baik meski kadang ia begitu ketus.

.

* * *

.

"Baekhyun?"

Siapalagi yang berani teriak sekeras itu dirumah ini selain nyonya Byun?

"Ne, eomma"

"Turun, nak eomma sudah membuatkan mu sarapan"

Sang anak yang sedang terburu buru di kamarnya hanya mengabaikan perkataan eommanya. Sekarang pukul 8 pagi dan sebentar lagi seseorang menjemputnya. Mana sempat untuk sarapan?

Ia berkali kali mengganti bajunya mencari yang cocok, dan berakhir dengan sweater hijau tosca dengan ripped jeans yang ia kenakan.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia mendapat pesan bahwa yang menjemputnya sudah dalam perjalanan. Secepat kilat ia menyambar ponselnya lalu mengunci pintu dan turun ke lantai 1 rumahnya.

"Sayang, kau mau kemana?" Tanya eommanya

"Pergi sebentar eomma"

"Ah, dengan Sehun ya? Baiklah, tapi kau sarapan dulu Baek"

Mendengar nama Sehun ia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Mengingat semalem ada sedikit pertengkaran denganny, ia malah ingin pergi bersama orang lain. Baekhyun tolong...

TING TONG

TING TONG

Baekhyun memasang wajahnya sumringah. Ia tahu siapa yang datang.

"Eomma aku pergi dulu, maaf tidak sempat memakan sarapan yang eomma buat hehe" pamitnya cengiran khas seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau ini selalu saja seperti ini. Lain kali bangunlah lebih pagi agar sempat sarapan, Baek!"

"Ne, eomma aku pergi!" Mengecup dahi sang eomma dan melesat menuju pintu utama.

Seseorang dengan pakaian casualnya, tubuh tingginya, rambut hitamnya, astaga Baek dia bukan kekasihmu, hati hati dengan pandanganmu.

"Hai.." Sapanya

"Uh.. H-hai" kenapa gugup Baek

"Apa aku terlambat?"

"Tidak, kau tepat waktu"

"Hahaha, baiklah, sudah siap?" Tanyanya

Baekhyun mengangguk "kajja"

Mereka menuju mobil sang namja tinggi tersebut.

Park Chanyeol dengan gantle membuka kan pintu mobil untuk seorang Baekhyun. Yang di perlakukannya hanya bisa merona. Namun Park suka melihatnya.

Ia berlari menuju sisi mobil satunya dan masuk kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.

"Hari kita akan kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Aku ingin membeli sepatu basket. Tapi kau menyuruh ku menjemputmu sepagi ini tokonya pun belum buka, jadi sebaiknya kita jalan jalan atau bisa sarapan, kau pasti belum sarapan" itu bukan pertanyaan, lebih tepatnya menastikan. Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan senyum.

Mereka memilih sarapan di cafe tengah kota Seoul. Ini hari libur jadi meskipun pagi buta kota ini sudah ramai.

Mobilnya terparkir di sebuah cafe dan mereka memasuki cafe tersebut.

"Chanyeol aku ingin ke toilet dulu ya" ia hendak pergi namun tertahan oleh Chanyeol, ia menoleh lalu matanya seolah bertanya 'ada apa'

"Kau mau pesan apa, biar aku pesankan"

"Ah, aku ingin cappuccino saja, Yeol"

"Baiklah"

Mereka berpisah disitu, Baekhyun ke tolilet lalu Chanyeol memesan.

15 menit pesananya sampai ke meja, tetapi Baekhyun belum kembali juga.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan acara kebeletnya, ia menuju westafle lalu ponselnya bergetar.

Ia melihat nam Oh Sehun di layarnya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ "

"Ya?" Jawabnya singkat

 _"Kau ada di rumah Baek? Aku segera kesana ya"_ bicara sangat antusias

DEG

Baekhyun harus bilang apa, ia sedang di cafe bersama namja lain? Tidak mungkin kan? Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

" _Aku tahu kau masih marah Baek, baiklah aku ke rumah mu ya!_ "

PIP

Telfon itu ditutup sepihak oleh Sehun. Baekhyun harus apa? Tapi ia tak peduli, ia keluar mencari meja Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 ****DIFFERENCE****

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Iya tungu sebentar!" Sebuah teriakan dati dalam rumah terdengar.

Tak lama pintu pun twrbuka kan memperlihatkan wajah cantik eomma kekasihnya.

"Eomma apa Baekhyun ada? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Baekhyun.. Bukannya pergi bersamamu?" Tanya balik sang eomma

"Tidak eomma. Bahkan aku tidak ada janji pergi untuk hari ini, aku baru ingin mengajaknya pergi"

"Tadi Baekhyun pergi tapi tidak bilang dengan siapa, Sehun"

"Mungkin ke Perpustakaan kota bu, dulu Baekhyun suka sekali kesana"

"Ah mungkin saja"

Mereka saling tersenyum, lalu Sehun pamit pulang. Ia sedikit kecewa apa Baekhyun masih marah, sampai ia tidak membertahu ia dimana?

Selama diperjalan, Sehun terus saja kepikiran Baekhyun. Bukannya ia peduli, hanya aneh, Baekhyun tidak pernah marah sampai diam begini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Barkhyun.

Tidak lama bagi Sehun menunggu Baekhyun mengangkat telfonnya.

" _Halo_ "

"Baek? Kau sedang pergi? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Tanyanya beruntun.

 _"Ah, Sehun maaf kukira kau masih tidur hehe_ " Sehun tidak tahu Jantung Baekhyun berdegup ketika mengangkat telfonnya.

"Kau ini.. Ku kemana Baek? Pasti ke Perpustakaan kota ya?"

DEG

kenapa Sehun bertanya aku kersana? Gumamnya dalam hati. Tapi mungkin Sehun benar benar tidak tahu, yasudahlah.

 _"Iya hun, maaf aku tidak bilang_ "

"Tak apa Baek, ah kau sudah tidak marah?"

 _"Tidak Sehun, maafkan aku kemarin terllu berlebihan ya!_ " Nadanya antusias

"Ah baguslah. Sayang kau hati hati ya!"

 _"Ya Sehun-ah terimakasih_ " ia terkikik

"Hahaha ne sayang aku tutup ya!"

PIP

Huh setidaknya Baekhyun lebih tenang sekarang.

"Oh Sehun kah?" Tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Perhatian sekali sepagi ini sudah telfon"

Keduanya tertawa dan tenggelam dalam obroloan seru mereka.

.

.

Sehun ingin menyusul Baekhyun ke perpustakaan kota, namun perutnya minta diisi dulu, jadi ia mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Ia berhenti di sebuah cafe, ia ingin makan roti dan segelas coffee.

Setelah bayar ia berjalan santai mencari meja kosong, di tengah tengah berjalan, Sehun melihat seseorang seperti dikenalnya.

Ya, Baekhyun. Orang itu sedang bersama namja lain. Namja itu mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Tapi, kenapa baekhyun berbohong? Apa sudah selesai dari Perpustakaan? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan jadi ia lebih memilih menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baek?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, namja yang sedang merangkulnya pun menoleh. Apa? Merangkul? Woa.. Sepertinya mereka sedang bermain _games_ di _handphone_ Chanyeol.

"Se-sehun? Kau kenapa disini?" Tanyanya gugup

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, Baek. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dengan dia?" Dagunya diarahkan pada Chanyeol

"Aku.. Aku.."

"Kau apa Baek?" Sepertinya Sehun mulai emosi?

"Ia ingin menemaniku beli sepatu" Chanyeol tiba tiba buka suara dan membuat keduanya menoleh. Sehun terlihat semakin marah.

"Kau berhohong padaku, Baek?"

"Sehun dengar, aku-"

"Pulang Baek!" Perintahnya

"Tapi-"

"Kubilang pulang! Masuk ke mobilku!" Sehun hampir berteriaj juka saja Baekhyun masih melawan.

Ia pergi keluar meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang masih bertatapan tajam.

"Ku peringatkan kau ini yang terakhir kalinya" perkataan Sehun penuh penekanan

"Kau tidak mencintainya untuk apa aku takut" jawab Chanyeol santai

"Jaga perkataan mu, Park!" Park Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Kemudian mereka sama sama beranjak dari sana.

.

.

.

 ****DIFFERENCE****

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki mobilnya dengan wajah yang begitu menyeramkan, ia masuk dan membantung pintu mobil. Baekhyun terlonjat terkejut. Namun dari mereka masih belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu, diatap sekolah.

"Sehun-a"

"Jangan mengatakan apapun sekarang"

Baekhyun menurut ia diam, namun Sehun juga diam. Sampai ia sampai ke suatu tempat. Sejun membawanya ke rumah Sehun. Mungkin ke kamar Sehun.

Rumahnya memang selalu sepi kalau siang, meskipun hari libur.

Mereka masuk ke kamar Sehun

BRAKK

Ya, sehun membanting pintu lalu menguncinya.

"Duduklah dan katakan" ucap Sehun dingin

"Ku mohon jangan potong perkataan ku"

Sehun menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Aku memang ingin menemaninya ke toko sepatu, sebenarnya ia meminta kami pergi nanti siang, tapi karna aku tahu kau akan datang pagi hari jadi aku yang meminta untuk menjemputku pagi pagi. Kemarin aku sangat kesal padamu Hun. Aku cemburu melihat kau bersama sahabatmu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, maaf"

Ia menundukkan wajahnya lalu ditarik lembut oleh Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Lihat aku Baek"

Baekhyun mengarahkan matanya pada bola mata Sehun.

"Dia itu hanya sahabat ku Baek kau tidak perlu takut. Kau bilang kau mencitaiku, kalau begitu kau harus mempercayai ku. Katakan kau mencintaiku sayang" ucap Sehun lembut

"S-sehun aku.. Aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku"

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun menyambar tubuh Sehun lalu memeluknya erat. Sehun tersenyum.

"Tak apa sayang. Aku sangat menyayangimu"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan mengecup singkat bibir Sehun

"Jangan mnggodaku sayang" ucap Sehun dengan nafa menggoda

"U-uh tidak, aku hanya bahagia Sehun, kenapa kau mesum sekali eoh?"

Sehun terkikik, kekasih mungilnya ini lucu sekali. Sehun bahagia memiliki Baekhyun meskipum tidak ada yabg tahu sebenarnya.

Namja tinggi itu berdiri untuk membuka pakaiannya, sejujurnya ia ingin berpakaian santai dirumah hari ini. Mereka memang sudah biasa ganti baju bersama, tapi kali tidak akan apa apa karna Sehun masih memakai dalaman lengkap...

Ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku roda lalu berbalik ke arah kekasihnya yang ternyata sedang memandangi Sehun.

"Seindah itukan tubuhku?" Nada menggoda Sehun membuat rona merah dipipi Baekhyun.

"Ck, percaya diri sekali" ucap Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

Sehun hanya tertawa melihat reaksi malu dati Baekhyun.

"Kemarilah sayang aku ingin menghabiskan hari dengan mu" Sehun menepuk pahanya agar Baekhyun duduk disana. Seperti anaj anjing pada majikannya, Baekhyun langsung menurutinya.

Ia duduh di pangkuan Sehun dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun kemudian brsandar.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, lalu Sehun memperhatikan wajah cantiknya. Begiu tenang memang seperi malaikat yang menenangkan hati semua orang yang melihatnya.

Sadar wajahnya tengah diperhatikan, ia membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Sehun yang sangat dekat bahkan sekarang hidung merrka saling bersentuhan.

"Tutup lagi matamu, kau sangat cantik sayang"

Baekhyun merona dibuatnya. Lalu ia bergerak untuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya namun salah Baekhyun, kau harus hati hati.

"Baek kau jangan sengaja menggodaku atau kau akan habis malah ini"

"S-sehun kau seperti penjahat, aku tidak sengaja" ia memasang puppy eyes nya

"Aargghh, minggir Baek!" Tubuh Baekhyun reflek terangkat karna namja dibawahnya mendorongnya.

"Kau mau kemana, hun?" Tanya nya polos

"Aku harus menuntaskannya Baek"

"Biar aku saja" wajahnya terangkat.

Secepat kilat Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Kecupan itu kini berubah menjadi lumatan. Sedikit kasar. Itu karna ia tidak tahan. Baekhyun selalu menggodanya seperti itu.

Tangan kanannya iya gunakan untuk memeluk bahu Baekhyun agar lumatan mereka semakin dalam, tangan kirinya merambat ke dalam kaos Baekhyun. Mengusap uaap punggung mulusnya dengan sensual.

Lenguhan lenguhan kecil Baekhyun sudah tersengar, itu berarti ia sudah menikmati permainan kasar Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

.

.

Woaaahhh

Fast update yee^^ akhirnyaaaa.. Ini formatnya udah bener koqq;"

Maaf untuk kedalahan teknis yang kemarin wkwj minta maap mele;" isinya sama kok mwehehe

Maaf juga kalo chapter ini pendek yaa karna aku di chapter ini cuma pengembangan sedikit doang dan memunculkan luhan wkwk karna sebagian besar review protes grgr gaada Luhan.. Maafkan aku teman teman.

Kalian tenang ajaa ini Hunhan.

Ada yang tau ga siapa hyungnya Kai, trus apa hubungannya dengan senua ini/?

Sejujurnya, aku cuma bisa ngefeel sama Chanbaek, itu kenapa diawal aku kasih Chanbaek sedikit. Dan dicerita awal aku pake Hunbaek itu biar aku dapet feelnya gitu da, perlahan wkwk

Kalo langsung Hunhan takutnya malah aneh kan kalo ga ngfeel aneh..

*padahalinijugaaneh*

Sorry for typo ya, btw kalo ada yg ga ngerti tanya aja ya wkwk mau di kotak review atau di pc terserah mwehehe

Ah, ada yg lupa.. Bijin! Mending kita pc an yuk;)

NC nya setengah dulu ah'-' biar di review;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning**

Ini ff yaoi, boyslove, boysxboys, so dont read if you dont like. Untuk menghindari yg namanya bash lebih baik jangan dibaca kalo gasuka yaa... dan juga NC 21++++ hehe gakdeng.

 **Author**

Barbie Baekhyun

 **Main Cast**

OH SEHUN

XI LUHAN

BYUN BAEKHYUN

 **Other**

PARK CHANYEOL

KIM JONG IN

DO KYUNGSOO

OTHER OTP EXO

 **Rating**

Rate bisa berubah

 **Genre**

Drama, hurt, bromance,

Ps : maaf chapter 3 dan 4 dihapus karena ada kesalahan saat meng-update. Ini bukan karena untuk nambah review yaampun;" chapt 3 dan 4 di repost untuk kenyamanan membaca(?) reader yg baca nya baru, mungkin kalo yg udh folow atau ngikutin dari awal mah tau mana chap 3 mna 4, jadi biar jelas, aku repost aja. Tapi readers tenang aja, tidak ada yang berubah dari jalan cerita atau pun yang lainnya. Mohon dimaklumi ya hehe. Sekali lagi mohon maaf ya apabila reader kecewa mwehehe. Aku berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan yang sudah terjadi kok;)

.

.

.

 **BARBIEBAEK61 PRESENT**

.

.

.

 ****DIFFERENCE****

.

.

.

.

~~~~~HAPPY READING~~~~~

.

.

.

.

"Baek kau jangan sengaja menggodaku atau kau akan habis malah ini"

"S-sehun kau seperti penjahat, aku tidak sengaja" ia memasang puppy eyes nya

"Aargghh, minggir Baek!" Tubuh Baekhyun reflek terangkat karna namja dibawahnya mendorongnya.

"Kau mau kemana, hun?" Tanya nya polos

"Aku harus menuntaskannya Baek"

"Biar aku saja" wajahnya terangkat.

Secepat kilat Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Kecupan itu kini berubah menjadi lumatan. Sedikit kasar. Itu karna ia tidak tahan. Baekhyun selalu menggodanya seperti itu.

Tangan kanannya iya gunakan untuk memeluk bahu Baekhyun agar lumatan mereka semakin dalam, tangan kirinya merambat ke dalam kaos Baekhyun. Mengusap usap punggung mulusnya dengan sensual.

Lenguhan lenguhan kecil Baekhyun sudah terdengar, itu berarti ia sudah menikmati permainan kasar Sehun.

"Mmhhh..."

Cpkh cpkh cpkh

"Mmmh.." Geraman Sehun juga terdengar, ia nemang selalu menikmati setiap tubuh kekasihnya.

Lumatan itu semakin dalam dan membuat bibir mereka basah karna saling betukar saliva. Baekhyun selalu melayani Sehun dengan baik. Ia hanya merasa senang jika kekasihnya terpuaskan karrna dengan begitu Sehun tidak mudah mencintai orang lain.

Sehun membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang nya drngan bibir mereka yang masih bertautan panas.

"Nnghhh...mmhhh...cpkh..cpkh"

"Aahhh.."

"Sehunhh ahhh"

Ia mendesah semakin keras ketika kecupan Sehun turun ke leher jenjangnya. Daging tak bertulang itu terus bermain di leher Baekhyun dan membuat pemiliknya mendesah semakin keras karena merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa.

Sehun tak hanya bekerja pada leher dan dada Baekhyun, tangan satunya juga ia gunakan untuk memilin puting memerah milik Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya karna tidak dapat menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun.

"Ngghh.. Sehunhh"

"Hhhhh..aahhh"

"Aakkhh" desahannya keras tibatiba karena entah sejak kapan tangan Sehun berada di penis mungilnya.

Ia mulai menaik turunkan jarinya pada penis mungil Baekhyun. Lalu menatap wajah sang kekasih yang sedang mendongak ke atas merasakan kenikmatan dibawahnya.

Ia menutup matanya lalu mendongak dengan bibir terbuka

"Aahhh..nggahh..oohh Sehun ahh"

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya lalu mengambil kesempatan bibir terbuka itu untuk ia lumat kembali tanpa melepaskan tangannya di penis Baekhyun.

"Mmmhhhh.. Mmhhh.. Baekhh" sehun juga sudah tidak bisa menahan desahannya, ia mrmang bukan tipe orang yg berisik ketika bercinta namum bersama Baekhyun, ia mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih dan lebih.

Hitungan detik, Baekhyun mencapai orgasme pertamanya, ia mengeluarkan spermanya dan mengenai tangan Sehun.

Baekhyun masih setia memeluk leher Sehun

"Fuck me please.." Ucapnya dengan sedikit menggoda

"As you wish baby" balasnya dengan bisikan sensual yang mrnbuat Baekhyun merinding.

Ia sedikit bangkit untuk melepas kain yang masih ada pafa tubuh Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun mrmbantu Sehun melepas pakaiannya agar mereka adil.

Sehun berjalan menuju laci untuk mengambil pelumas, ia lumuri jarinya dan kembalu ke ranjangnya. Dan mendapati kekasihnya sudah menungging dengan sexy.

Entak ada setan apa jika bersama Sehun, ia bisa menjadi nakal seperti ini.

Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan melihatnya langsung menghampiri lubangnya dan memasukkan satu jarinya.

"Aakhh/angghhh" desah mereka bersamaan.

Ia mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar dan masuk lubang Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh Sehunnhh mmhhh"

"Ahhh lebihh..dalam lagihh.. Aanghh"

Sehun menurutinya. Ia menambahkan satu jarinya untuk masuk lalu memutarnya. Gerakan jarinya membuat Baekhyun gila mendesah.

"Baek kenapa kau sangat menggoda, heum?" Tanya nya seduktuf sambil mengeluar masukkan jarinya.

Ketima dirasa lubang Baekhyun sudah cukup pelumas, ia menarik Baekhyun untuk posisi duduk diatasnya. Baekhyun tau kekasihnya sudah turn on sejak tadi, jadi ia menurut dan membantu Sehun mengarahkan penisnya ke lubangnya.

Jlebb

"Ahhhh/aargh" baekhyun merasa terbelah, sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Penis Sehun benar benar besar.

"Bergeraklah sayang" ucapnya sambil menatap mata bulan sabit yang cantik itu

"Mmmhhh..mmhh..ngghhh"

Ia mulai bergerak dengan tempo pelan. Sehun hanya menikmati gerakan kekasihnya sambil membantu menaik turunkan pinggul Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun melingkar pada leher Sehun untuk membantumya berpegangan.

"Aahhh Sehunhh akuhh ahhh"

"Sebentar baekhh ahh" Sehun bergerak lawan arah dengan Baekhyun karena dirasa Baekhyun mulai lela. Gerakannya membuat penisnya semakin dalam di lubang baekhyun.

Ia mempercepat gerakannya hingga Baekhyun mencapai orgasmenya kembali

"Ahhh ahhh lebih cepathh Sehun ohh"

"Ngghhh ahh ahh"

"Sehunhh ahhh" ia kembali menyemprotkan spermanya

"Ahhh baek" sehunpun mencapai orgasmenya. Tubuh Baekhyun jatuh di atas tubuhnya dengan bagian bawah mereka masih menyatu.

"Sehun kau curang, aku lelah karna aku yang bergerak" ucapnya lucu dengan nafas terengah

"Hahahaha nanti malam kita lanjutkan lagi, aku yang bergerak. Kau hanya perlu membuka pahamua dan mendesah lebih keras. Aku begitu menikmati desahan mu dengan namaku" balasnya tertawa sambil mengelus lembut jepal Baekhyun yang berada diatasnya.

"Kau membuatku malu" ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

"Kau cantik ketika malu" godanya. Yang lebih mungil pun tersenyum merona seperti buah strawberry yang baru saja matang. Oh manisnya.

"Sehunnn~" merengek seperti balita dan membuat tawa lepas bagi Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Sangat. Berjanjilah selalu bersamaku"

"Aku berjanji sayang, karena akupun selalu menyayangimu"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia mulai sadar bahwa Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan mencintainya. Namun ia menepis rasa itu. Ia percaya Sehun mencintainya karena jika tidak, untuk apa ia melakukan semua ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 ****DIFFERENCE****

 **.**

 **.**

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Ia melajukan mobil nya dengan kecepatan penuh, sangat kencang. Karena dirasa jalanan sedang sepi. Ia terlihat bahagia memandangi jalanan sekitar, sambil tersenyum._

 _Hingga sebuah dering telfon mengalihkannya. Ia mencari ponselnya namun tidak menemukannya, ia hannya meraba di jok sampingnya karena bagimanapun fokus pada jalanan adalah yang utama jika ia ingin selamat dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti ini._

 _Ia masih tak mendapatkan ponselnya jadi memutuskan untuk menoleh untuk melihatnya. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati ponselnya ternyata jatuh di bawah._

 _Ia memastikan didepannya aman, tidak ada kendaraan lain atau apapun yang menghalangi jalannya untuk beberapa detik mengambil ponselnya yang jatuh dan meninggalkan pandangannya dari jalanan._

 _Setelah mendapatkan ponselnya, ia menekan tombol (answer) sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada jalanan._

 _"Hallo* ucapnya sambil tersenyum._

 _"Hyung!"_

 _Namun ketika ia kembali menatap kedepan, ia di kagetkan dengan seseorang yang mendorong temannya dan menggantikan tubuhnya untuk di hantam keras dengan mobilnya._

 _"Hyung!"_

 _Ia begitu shock melihat kejadiab didepannya. Hingga kesadarannya mulai menurun. Tetapu satu kakinya masih menginjak gas dengan kecepatan penuh._

 _"Hyung"_

 _Bahkan panggilan di ponselnya tak dapat ia dengar. Pikirannya kosong. Ia menjatuhkan ponselnya dan menutar kepala untuk melihat yang terjadi di belakangnya. Ia melihat dua pria di tengah jalan yang tadi ia lewati._

 _Namun perhatiannya bukan untuk itu. Melainkan pria lain yang tadi didorong oleh temannya. Kenapa? Entahlahh_

 _Ia tetap tidak mengindahkan apa yang ada di depannya. Gas mobilnya masih di injak. Hingga sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi lainnya membunyikan klakson dan membuyarkan lamunannya._

 _Namun terlambat untuk menghindar, kini mobilnya yang di hantam mobil lain hingga terguling beberapa kali ke tepi jalan._

 _"Hyung! Apa kau mendengarku? Hyung! Apa yang terjadi disana kenapa begitu berisik?"_

 _"Hyung! Jawab aku. Kau baik-baik saja kan, hyung? Hyung!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tempat ini begitu menegangkan. Tanpa ada orang di lorong ini kecuali pria berseragam dengan noda merah di baju seragamnya. Banyak. Sangat banyak. Hampir tak terlihat warna asli seragam itu._

 _Ia terus berjalan bolak balik di depan suatu ruangan. Pikirannya buntu. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia begitu kalut saat ini. Ia menunggu srseorang keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun kenapa lama sekali?_

 _Jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar mencari minum. Karena jujur saja, panik membuatnya sedikit dehidrasi._

 _Ketika sedang berjalan, ia tak sengaja mengangkap sesuatu yang mengerikan. Ia melihat seseorang dengan beberapa suster keluar dari ambulance menuju UGD. Pasien itu begitu mengerikan dengan kepala yang banyak sekali darah._

 _Bahkan lebih banyak dari temannya yang baru saja ia bawa kesini. Ia terus memandangi pasien itu dan melihat orang orang berlarian._

 _Ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal ikut berlari dibelakang pasien itu. Orang terlihat menangis._

 _Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Pikirnya._

 _Namun ia mencoba tidak peduli karna pemandangan itu berlalu begitu cepat. Ia berpikiran hanya salah melihat orang. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali setelah membeli minum._

 _Tepat waktu. Saat ia kembali pada lorong itu, sesorang berjas putih keluar dari ruangan yang di tunggunya sejak tadi. Kemuadian ia berlari menghampiri orang tersebut._

 _"Dok, tunggu sebentar. Bagaimana keadaannya?"_

 _"Apa anda keluarganya?" Tanya dokter tersebut._

 _Apa yang harus ia katakan? Jika ia katakan tidak, ia takut dokter tidak memberitahu keadaan pasiennya._

 _"Ya.. Saya keluarganya"_

 _"Baiklah anda bisa ikut dengan saya"_

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ****DIFFERENCE****

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi ini seperti sangat memaksa membuka matanya. Kenapa pagi ini begitu menyilaukan? Huh. Padahal alarm pun belum ber bunyi. Oh tidak, sepertinya ia salah. Alarm nya sudah berbunyi, namun ia yang begitu terlelap hingga telinga pun tak menghiraukan bunyi alarm itu.

Dengan mata bulan sabit yang masih enggan untuk terbuka, hey lihatlah mata itu yang hanya menampilkan satu garis. Ia membangkunkan seseorang di samping nya yang masih setia dengan dengkurannya.

Bagaimana tidak, mereka menyelesaikan acara bercinta nya hingga hampir pagi, jadilah mereka bangun kesiangan.

"Sehun bangun lah! Lihatlah matahari akan segera marah karna kau mengabaikannya" oh dramatis sekali

Yang di bangun kan hanya menjawab dengan gumaman

"Sehunh..." rupanya Baekhyun tidak kehabisal akal untuk membangunkannya. Ia berisik di telinga sang pria.

"Baek hentikan ini masih terlalu pagi" jawabnya masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Sehun kau menculikku tanpa izin pada ibu ku, ia pasti mencari ku. Aku harus pulang Sehun!" teriakan merdu du pagi hari terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Mwo?! Apa yang kau katakan sayang?" Sehun tidak mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun bahwa ia menculiknya jika semalaman mereka menikmati waktu yang terus berjalan? Mata ngantuk nya pun kini tengah melotot pada kekasih yang sangat lucu ini.

"Kau menculikku dan kau harus mengembalikkan aku pulang!" oh Baekhyun lucunya.

"Baiklah anak manis. Tunggu aku mandi sebentar ya" jawab Sehun men cubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

* * *

Selesai dengan kegiatan mandi dengan ber malas malasan hingga 2 jam, mereka berniat untuk sarapan. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun bersedia memasak untuk mereka berdua.

Jika kalian bingung kenapa orang tua Sehun tidak terlihat maka hmm yaa, Sehun memang selalu sendiri jika tanpa Baekhyun. Baekhyun lah yang setia menemaninya. Juga dengan tulus mencintainya. Meski Sehun sendiri tidak tahu apa ia merasakan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun.

Tapi yang jelass Sehun santan menyayangin anak itu.

Baekhyun tiba tiba di kaget kan denga tangan besar melingkar di bajunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya yang dipeluk

"Tidak, aku hanya menyukainya" jawab Sehun dengan senyum bodoh. Ugh

"Duduk lah sayang, kita harus segera selesai sebelum jalanan padat membuat tubuh ku pegal karena ber jam jam duduk diam didalam mobil"

"Kekasih ku yang cerewet di pagi hari" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan men ge cup singkat kepala sang kekasih lalu duduk di kursi nya.

Mereka melanjutkan sarapan lalu segera menuju mobil dan memulangkan Baekhyun pada ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ****DIFFERENCE****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Kai aku ingin beli baju- tulis nya pada sebuah kertas.

"Wah hyung kenapa tiba tiba? Tidak biasanya"

-entahlah aku sekalian ingin jalan jalan-

"Tapi setelah kita ke rumah sakit ya, hari ini adalah jadwal kau untuk cek keadaan mu, Hyung"

 _huh lagi lagi ke rumah sakit._

-baiklah adikku sayang- jawabnya dengan senyuman.

Ya, kecelakaan tak terhindarkan itu membuat sang kakak yang sangat di sayangi Kai ini menerima banyak penderitaan. Namun disamping itu, Kai sangat beruntung hyungnya masih bisa di selamatkan. Ia bahagia masih bisa melihat senyum Hyung nya. Meskipun tidak mendengar suaranya.

Mereka segera ber siap dan berangkat ke rumah sakit.

.

"Hyung kau serius ingin beli baju ke mall?" tanya Kai serius

-kenapa kau tampak tidak percaya? Jika kau tidak mau menemaniku, aku bisa pergi sendiri- jawabnya pada kertas dengan kerucutan bibir yang begitu terlihat. Oh imut nya

"Kau lucu sekali hyung, mana mungkin aku tidak mau. Hanya saja kau akan lebih memilih melukis di kamar, bukan? Melukis wajah yang sama setiap harinya hahaha"

-kenapa hau terus menggodaku Kai!?- oh wajah marahnya mulai terlihat.

*sudahlah hyung hentikan, kertas mu bisa habis nanti hahaha"

Meski seperti bertengkar, namun Kai menyukai momen ini. Seperti nya lelaki yang dilukis hyungnya bukanlah lelaki biasa. Mungkin spesial untuk hyung nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ****DFFERENCE****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"EOMMAAA!" membuka pintu seenaknya lalu menghantamkan pelukan pada sang ibu.

"Baekhyun! Kemana kau semalam? Kau membuat ibu khawatir kau tahu?" tampak marah tapi tidak sebenarnya.

"Seorang idiot menculikku bu" jawabnya sambil me lirik lelaki yang sedang memakan kue kering di meja tamu dengan santainya.

Ia bangun dan men cium pipi wanita itu

"Hai bu"

"Uh hai Sehun, jadi Baekhyun bersamamu tadi malam ?" tanya ibu Baekhyun santai.

"Hm yaa begitu lah bu hehe maafkan aku yang lupa meminta izin pada ibu"

"Tak apa Sehun, aku hanya khawatir jika dia diculik sungguh an. Dan kau Baekhyun! Apa idiot yang kau maksud adalah Sehun?"

"Dia memang idiot dan kenapa ibu membela nya sekarang?"

"Ia lebih tampan jadi aku lebih suka membelanya hahaha. Lagi pula, kenapa kalian bisa bersama? Bukan kah Sehun tidak bersama mu pagi itu?" oh bu, kau sama cerewetnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ia berbohong padaku bu" secepat kilat Sehun menjawab pertanyaan ibu.

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku hanya belum mengatakannya padamu" elak Baekhyun

*hei hei nak sudah sudah jangan si ributkan lagi. Hmm apa kalian sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah bu" jawab keduanya.

Mereka berdua seperti adik kakak yang sedang rebutan perhatian sang ibu. Sehun di sisi kanan dan Baekhyun di sisi kiri yang sama sama menyandar pada ibu.

"Kalian ingin kemana setelah ini?"

"Belum ada rencana bu" jawab Sehun

"Sehun aku ingin mengunjungi pameran hewan peliharaan di mall" pinta Baekhyun dengan senyum permohonan.

"Tidak mau, itu bau"

Oh lihat, sekarang ia berpindah ke bahu Sehun

"Sehun ayolah! Aku sangat ingin kesana"

Sehun terlihat berpikir lalu menepuk nepuk pipi dan bibirnya dengan senyum bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Ibu yang tampaknya tertawa dengan bahagia kini beranjak ke dapur dan meninggalkan kamu berdua.

"Kau menyebalkan"

"Kau pemaksa"

"Kau egois" Sedikit teriakan khas Baekhyun.

"Kau cerewet" oh tidak, dua orang ini.

"IBUUUU"

"Aissshh baiklah ayo kita berangkat" Frustasi ala Sehun karena teriakan andalan Baekhyun. Ia pun menggendong Baekhyun brutal lalu menghampiri sang ibu untuk pamit dan membawa Baekhyun ke mobilnya. Oh romantis nya pasangan ini.

"Ahahahah Sehun turun kan aku, turun kan aku" anak ini, tadi marah marah, sekarang tertawa dengan bahagianya?

Sehun menurunkan Baekhyun di jok depan lalu ia memutar untuk duduk di tempatnya.

Ketika sedang menyalahan mesin untuk di panas kan, Baekhyun terus memandangi wajah Sehun.

"Ada apa melihat ku begitu?" tanya Sehun sedikit emosi akibat pengajuan Baekhyun tadi hahaha

"Kau begitu manis"

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum- _idiot_. Lagi lagi senyum itu huh.

"Kau begitu menjengkel kan" jawab Sehun.

CUP

Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya lalu mengecup singkat bibir Sehun.

"Tapi bukan kah kau menyayangi orang menjengkelkan ini huh?" oh Baekhyun senyuman mu itu.

"Jika aku katakan tidak, apa kau akan turun dari mobil ku?"

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan tidak"

"Percaya diri sekali" jawab Sehun sambil menjulurkan lidah nya.

Baekhyun yang jengkel atas sikap menyebalkan Sehun ini mulai menghilangkan senyum nya. Lalu...

"IBUUUUU" ia berteriak dalam mobil. Hei coba pikir, apakah ibu akan dengar?

"Berhentilah berteriak dan mengadu Baek, kenapa kau seperti anak kecil huh?" omel Sehun

"Kenapa kau mengomel seperti ahjussi Sehun?" jawab Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah sekarang kau ingin melanjutkan bertengkar dengan ku dan kau akan kalah, atau kita segera berangkat?"

"Ayo kita lihat hewa hewan lucu Sehun! Lets goo!" Baekhyun memutar tubuh nya ke arah depan dan sedikit melompat. Oh semangat sekali anak ini.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Begitu menyenangkan. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke mall yang di temani banyak mobil mobil lain di jalanan ini.

Ya. Pukul segini adalah puncak kepadatan jalan raya. Mereka harus sabar menanti..

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 ****DIFFERENCE****

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kai membawa hyung nya yang duduk si kursi roda menuju ruangan dokter yang sudah membuat janji dengannya.

"Hai dok selamat siang" Kai menginterupsi

"Oh, Kai! Silahkan masuk" jawab dokter Kang.

"Dokter apa bisa check up nya dimulai sekarang?"

"Sebetulnya bisa, tapi ada apa? Tidak biasa kalian datang jam segini?" tanya nya penasaran.

"Ah, hyung ingin pergi ke mall jadi aku memutuskan check up lebih pagi*

"Wah, susah membaik rupanya?" goda dokter Kang dengan senyuman.

Mereka memang sudah saling mengenal cukup dekat sejak kecelakaan itu. Karena dokter Kang adalah yang menanganinya sejak itu hingga saat ini.

"Baiklah kita bisa mulai Sekarang"

"Hyung aku di luar ya"

Dijawab anggukan dan senyuman oleh hyungnya.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Kai kembali ke ruangan dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana dok, apa sudah ada peningkatan?"

"Sebetulnya belum ada yang signifikan, hanya saja dengan Luhan bersedia pergi keluar rumah, itu dapat memperbaiki mentalnya yang tengah rusak. Ia dapat memulai dari awal untuk mengenal orang baru"

Raut kesedihan terlihat di wajah sang adik, Luhan yang menyadarinya segera memegang telapak tangan Kai dan menunjukkan wajah seolah mengatakn _maafkan aku, aku akan berusaha untuk sembuh._

Kai mengerti, ia mengubah rajut wajahnya tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa yang dilakukan Luhan selama berada dirumah?"

"Ia hanya melukis dok, melukis wajah seseorang yang sama setiap harinya"

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya melihat sekilas sekilas karena ia tidak memperlihatkan sepenuhnya padaku" jawab Kai

"Apa kau tidak bertanya?"

"Luhan tidak ingin memberitahu"

"Kau harus berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang ada di lukisan Luhan karena siapa tau, ia bukanlah orang sembarangan. Atau mngkin lebih baiknya bisa membantu penyembuhan Luhan lebih cepat?"

"Ah kau benar dok, akan aku usahakan. Terimakasih atas sarannya"

"Ya, jangan lupa untuk konsumsi obatnya ya. Jangan sampai ter lewat." dokter Kang tersenyum.

Ia begitu senang memiliki pasien yang ramah seperti Kai

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***DIFFERENCE****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua insan yang sedang berjalan dengan menebar senyum itu nampak nya sangat bahagia. Namun tempat itu kelihatan nya kurang tepat untuk didatangi sepasang kekasih.

Lihat saja, bukannya melakukan hal romantis. Mereka berjalan depan belakang. Lebih tepatnya yang belakang mengawasi yang lebih kecil.

Baekhyun berlarian mengejar kelinci kelinci putih yang nampak tidak ingin dipegang olehnya. Mungkin akan kalah imut kkk. Ia senantiasa berteriak ketika gagal menangkapnya. Bahkan anak anak yang bermain disini pun tidak berteriak.

Oh tidak Baekhyun. Kau menggemaskan tapi memalukan.

Sehun seperti ayah yang sedang menemani anaknya bermain. Sungguh terlihat jelas. Ia frustasi karena Baekhyun tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Lalu untuk apa Baekhyun minta Sehun menemani?

Ia tak lagi mengejar kelinci, sekarang Baekhyun tengah baris diantara anak umur 3-7 tahun untuk memakai appron berternak. Setiap anak di beri ember dengan isi daun daun an dan botol susu. Mereka masuk ke tepi kandang domba.

Oh Baekhyun, bahkan kau lebih lembut dari bulu domba.

Ya, Baekhyun yang bergabung dengan anak kecil itu kini tengah memberi makan domba. Kenapa wajah nya lebih bahagia dari bocah bocah balita disini?

Sehun antara heran dan bahagia menyaksikan kekasihnya disana.

"Hei pak! Apakah kau ayah dari anak itu?" tanya seorang ahjumma menunjukkan Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Sehun jelas terkejut mendengarnya. Apa apaan pikir nya.

"Dia terlihat sangat subur, dan... Bahagia?" ucap nya ragu

"Yang pertama, aku bukanlah ayahnya. Yang kedua, dia bukan lagi anak kecil" jawab Sehun dingin.

"Ah sungguh? Maafkan aku. Sungguh maafkan aku. Kalau kau bukan ayahnya, lalu?"

"Aku kekasihnya dan dia adalah lelaki dewasa yang hanya dilihat dengan umur. Tidak untuk wajah dan kelakuan nya" tunggu, Sehun kenapa jadi laki laki gosip?

"Ahahaha, ya kau benar, aku pikir dia memang anak anak yang kelebihan gizi. Kau begitu lucu, menemani pacarmu bermain di tempat anak anak"

"Ini kemauannya dan selalu seperti ini. Kau harus melihatnya ketika ia meminta untuk kesini hahaha" Sehun tolong henti kan..

"Ya, aku bisa membayangkannya haha.. Kalian terlihat begitu serasi, kau pun terlihat begitu mencintai nya. Aku bisa melihat itu"

Sehun hanya diam mendengar perkataan ahjumma itu. Ia bahagia, tapi entahlah kalau untuk mencintai.

"Aku harap kalian terus bersama dengan hubungan yang indah ini ya. Aku pergi dulu. Dan teruslah mencintainya, dia lelaki yang imut hahaha" ucap ahjumma itu lalu berdiri meninggalkan Sehun yang masih men c erna perkataannya.

Entahlah Sehun mulai bingung. Apa ia harus terus berhubungan dengan Baekhyun tanpa perasaan itu? Tapi ia bahagia, sangat bahagia meliat Baekhyun karenanya. Lalu bagaimana jika Sehun tak bersamanya lagi? Apabila bahagia?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ****DIFFERENCE****

 **.**

 **.**

-Kai aku ingin denim warnanya seperti ini- Luhan menulis di b kertas lalu menunjukkan warna jaket Kai.

"Kau ini, selalu ingin sama dengan ku ahhaha"

-tidak, itu hanya kebetulan-

"Baiklah ayo kita cari"

Karena Luhan menggunakan kursi roda, ia tidak bisa masuk ke sela sela baju yang di gantung. Jadi Luhan meminta bantuan Kai untuk mencarikan bajunya.

"Hyung apa seperti ini?"

Luhan sedikit berpikir lalu menggelengkan kepalanya karena di rasa kurang cocok. Lalu Kai melanjutkan pencariannya.

Luhan tertawa melihat adiknya yang begitu lucu dengan raut frustasi diwajahnya. Ya, ini juga karena Luhan yang tidak mendapatkan denim yang cocok. Ka i jadi harus mondar mandir mencari nya dan bertanya pada Luhan.

Sekitar 2 jam ia mengitari mall itu untuk menemukan denim yang Luhan mau. Akhirnya b ia menemukan dengan merk Color Box.

Disisi memang terkenal dengan model model bagus. Kenapa ia tidak ter pikir untuk kesini sejak awal. Padahal dulu Color Box adalah tempat favorit Luhan jika membeli baju.

Oh bodohnya

"Hyung apa kau puas mengerjaiku!" tanya Kai sedikit okelah.

Luhan hanya melotot atas perkataan Kai. Apa katanya? Mengerjai? Ia kan hanya meminta Ka i untuk menbantunya. Salah sendiri ia tidak punya selera fashion yang baik huh.

"Baiklah baiklah hyung jangan melihatvku seperti itu, aku takut kau tahu?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu menarik narik baju lengan Kai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kau yang jongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya pada Luhan.

Luhan menepuk nepuk perutnya.

Ah lapar rupanya

"Aku yang berlari an tapi kau yang lapar hyung?" Okelah Kai dibalas senyuman bodoh b tapi cantik oleh Luhan.

"Baiklah ayo kita makan. Kau ingin apa?"

Luhan berpikir dan menemukan jawabannya setelah sekitar 2 menit. Penentuan yang akurat hanya untuk makan.

-mujigae!- bahkan dalan tulisannya pun berbinar.

"Ini tidak akan sebentar jika aku membawa mu makan di tempat itu. Kau akan makan semua dan menghabiskan uangku hyung"

Luhan terlihat kecewa dan menu nduk.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu aku muak. Ayo kita kesana"

Cring

Wajahnya terangkat dengan senyuman. Oh hyung ku yang manis ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ****DIFFERENCE****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa sudah lelah?" tanya yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku lelah dan sekarang lapar" ia bangun dan segera berjalan entah kemana.

"Apa guna nya aku ada disini jika kau terus dengan kemauan mu sendiri" tanya Sehun ketus.

Baekhyun ber balik dan melihat rajut kekesalah dari Sehun. Lalu menu nduk dan memilih bajunya.

"Ma-maaf. Aku.. Aku hanya lapar"

"Yasudah ayo"

Baekhyun menggandeng lengan Sehun dengan senyuman megerikan..

"Sayang hentikan, itu menggelikan" oh lihat wajah nya itu. Si tampan yang menyeramkan.

"Oh, sudah tidak marah kah?" tanya Baekhyun melebarkan bola matanya.

Sehun berhenti bejalan dan menghadap Baekhyun.

"Sayang, kau tahu aku tidak pernah marah hm"

"Ya ya aku tahu" kemudian Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun menghampiri restoran korea terkenal.

Dasar anak kecil pikir Sehun.

"Sehun aku ingin bibimbap!"

"Okay okay" mereka ngobrol layaknya sepasang kekasih oh tidak sekarang mungkin layaknya ayah dan anak. Lihat saja Sehun yang terus men cubit wajah Baekhyun seenaknya. Baekhyunn yang benar benar layaknya anak pun tidak membalas huh.

* * *

"Hyung mau duduk dimana?"

Luhan terlihat mencari tempat duduk namun Kai terlanjur menemukan Baekhyun dan berniat bergabung.

"Hyung, disana saja ya. Itu teman ku" Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Kai. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Uh Hai Kai! Kau bersama siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah ini hyung ku Baek, kau?"

Sehun menoleh.

"Hi Kai" sapa Sehun

"Uh kau? Kalian?"

"Hehehe" ah cengiran kedua orang ini.

Tanpa disadari mereka semua, tubuh Luhan menegang melihat lelaki didepannya.

Ia menangis, dirinya mulai panik dah tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya. Ia menarik tubuh kai untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Hyung! Hyung! Kau kenapa?" tang ditanya hanya menggeleng tapibia tetap menangis. Meski tanpa suara, Kai tau kakaknya sedang takut. Terlihat dari tangannya yang bergetar.

Luhan membawa tangannya pada pegangan kursi roda dan menjalannya menjauh dari dari tempat itu.

"Hyung! Hyung mau kemana bukan kah tadi kau ingin makan? Hyung tunggu aku"

Mereka berdua pergi dengan keadaan yang menegangkan.

Sedangkan Sehun masih setia menatap dua orang yang telah pergi itu.

"Sehun ada apa? Tadi itu kenapa? Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun tidak menjawab.

"Sehun!" panggilnya. Oh dia masih dalam mode bengong rupanya.

"SEHUN!" teriaknya. Hm teriakan andalan memang tak salah.

"Apa? Jangan berteriak Baekhyun!" jawab Sehun tidak kalah emosi.

"Kau tidak menjawabku, kau kenapa bengong? Lalu mereka itu kenapa?"

"Kau banyak tanya sekali. Aku tidak tahu, ayo kita lanjut makan"

Baekhyun memang bisa menerima jawaban Sehun. Namun tidak dengan hati Sehun. Sebenarnya ia juga bertanya, ada apa dengan mereka sebenarnya? Apakah yang ua liat waktu itu aadalah...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hai!Heheheheh

Wah late update ga sih ini?! Maaf ya lama wkwk otak w lagi buntu.

Disini udah muncul ya lu han nya, cuma masih banyak hun baek. Sabar ya hun han ship per.

Btw ya aku bingung sama nc nya, itu nc ala ala bgt;( nulis chat ini, nc nya membutuhkan waktu yg lama loh, padahal tiap baca yang ada nc nya;(

Ohiya kalo ada typo, kesalahan latar (misalkan beda sama chat sebelumnya) maafkan ya, soalnya ide tu kadang pas lagi banyak jadi lupa pake yg mana. Misalkan kaya kesalahan kl nyebut umur gitu, maafin ya maafin wwkwk

Makasih yang udah follows, favorite s dan reviews yaaa!

Ditunggu review nya lagi. Mwah


End file.
